


Las primeras veces de Wolfstar

by AL_Ships_and_chips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Bottom Sirius Black, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Young Sirius Black, wolfstar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AL_Ships_and_chips/pseuds/AL_Ships_and_chips
Summary: Primer beso, primera cita, primera pelea y muchas otras primeras veces de Sirius y Remus. Fluff, angst y/o smut según el capítulo.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. Primer crush

La primera vez que Sirius notó sus sentimientos por Remus fue a final del tercer año en Hogwarts. Ya era costumbre para los merodeadores ir a recoger a Remus a la casa de los gritos para ayudarlo a llegar a la enfermería. Esa mañana lo habían encontrado inconsciente y con unas heridas muy profundas, llegaron corriendo a la enfermería y aunque Madame Pomfrey les había dicho que se pondría bien, Sirius no podía dejar de preocuparse.

No sabía por qué se sentía así, claro también se hubiera preocupado de haber encontrado en tal estado a James o a Peter, pero sentía que había algo más. No se despegó del lado de la cama hasta que Remus despertó a la hora de almuerzo.

Definitivamente se sintió confundido cuando al ver a Remus abrir los ojos pensó que ese color caramelo era lo más hermoso que había visto en la vida. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? Era su mejor amigo desde que entraron a estudiar y ahora no podía evitar verlo de otra forma.

Los días iban pasando y Sirius empezaba a notar cosas en Remus que no había visto nunca, como lo adorable que era la forma en la que arreglaba su cabello en las mañanas o la forma en la que sus ojos brillaban cuando se sentaba a leer cerca de la chimenea de la sala común.

Ese verano al despedirse en el andén 9¾ Sirius lo abrazó por un tiempo un poco más largo de lo habitual, sabía que Remus lo había notado pero esperaba que no le diera mucha importancia, probablemente solo lo asociaría con que las vacaciones para él no eran precisamente su época favorita del año gracias a su amorosa y comprensiva familia.

Ese verano Sirius pasó la mayoría del tiempo pensando en Remus, tratando de negarse a sí mismo el hecho de que ahora lo veía diferente. No quería arruinar su amistad y definitivamente no quería arruinar a los merodeadores, eran la familia que más quería.

Trataba de no escribirle tan seguido a Remus, aunque eso no evitaba que su corazón latiera con más fuerza y emoción cada vez que llegaba una lechuza con una carta de él. Casi se había convencido a sí mismo de que todo estaría bien y que sus sentimientos extraños por Remus ya habían desaparecido, casi, pero al verlo de vuelta en el andén para iniciar el cuarto año se dio cuenta que en realidad nada había desaparecido, nada excepto su heterosexualidad.

Aun así, pasó varios meses tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que no sentía nada, claro que sus intentos fueron en vano y finalmente a mediados del cuarto año se dio por vencido y aceptó que estaba perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amigo. No intentaría nada con él por supuesto, pero al menos había aceptado lo que sentía, algún día encontraría a alguien más y su crush por el desaparecería.

La primera vez que Remus notó sus sentimientos por Sirius fue a principios del quinto año. Aunque ya no se lastimaba en las noches de luna llena, a veces podía llegar a enfermarse bastante por lo que siempre pasaba algunos días con Madame Pomfrey en la enfermería. Esa vez al recuperarse y ponerse al día con sus clases había acordado con su profesor de pociones sobre recuperar las clases perdidas durante el almuerzo. Llegó justo cuando los de sexto año terminaban su clase, por lo que la clase aun conservaba el particular olor de la poción. Le pareció muy curioso que existiera una poción que oliera a alisador de cabello, chocolate, cuero y cigarrillos, pero trató de no darle mayor importancia.

Su lección fue relativamente rápida pues el profesor solo le enseñó la poción ya lista y los ingredientes necesarios, hablaron sobre los efectos y antídotos de la poción y eso fue todo. Justo antes de salir la curiosidad le ganó y decidió preguntarle al profesor que era aquello que olía tan extraño.

-Ah eso es Amortentia, la verán el año que viene, es un filtro de amor, lo curioso es que cada quien le percibe un aroma diferente, para algunos huele como a sus parejas, para otro como las cosas que más les gustan

-Eso explica por que a mi me huele a chocolate pero… -se quedó pensando, a él no le gustaba fumar, ni usaba chaquetas de cuero nunca y definitivamente no usaba el alisador de cabello de Sirius…

-Sí es una poción bastante curiosa

-Muchas gracias profesor, lo veo la próxima semana -dijo antes de salir prácticamente espantado del aula ¿Por qué la poción le había olido a Sirius? No tenía ninguna duda, es decir, si le gustaba mucho como se veía su amigo en aquella chaqueta, pero eso no tenía nada que ver. Ni tampoco tendría nada que ver que acariciar su cabello cuando estaban cansados en el sofá de la sala común siempre lo tranquilizaba los días antes de los exámenes. Y definitivamente no tenía nada que ver el hecho de que Sirius fumando a la luz de la luna era algo que le había parecido bastante atractivo una vez.

Esa noche al regresar de su ronda de prefecto había encontrado a sus amigos ya dormidos, no pudo evitar quedarse viendo las facciones de Sirius bajo la tenue luz de la luna. Siempre había sabido que su amigo era uno de los chicos más guapos de toda la escuela, pero jamás lo había visto de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo ahora ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Pasó los siguientes dos meses tratando de convencerse de que era estúpido que él pudiera tener un crush en Sirius, pero cada vez que este le sonreía, cada vez que hacia algo estúpido pero adorable el corazón de Remus le gritaba lo contrario. Así que eventualmente se resignó a aceptar que tenía un crush en su mejor amigo, quién obviamente jamás lo iba a querer de vuelta.

O al menos eso creía.


	2. Primer beso

Habían pasado la mayor parte de su tarde libre en la orilla del lago, perfeccionando su maravillosa técnica de lanzado de rocas, bebiendo algunas cervezas de mantequilla y planeando algunas bromas para el mes siguiente. Se acercaba la noche y Remus había insistido demasiado en que deberían regresar a estudiar para el examen de historia de la magia (que a nadie le interesaba en realidad) al final, solo Peter accedió a regresar con él al castillo para poder estudiar para el examen.

Mientras se alejaban, Sirius no podía evitar ver a Remus, ya había pasado casi un año desde que había aceptado que estaba enamorado de su amigo, aunque también había decidido no decir nada porque obviamente a Remus no le gustaban los hombres y aunque fuera así, jamás había dado ningún indicio de que pudiera sentir lo mismo que Sirius.

-Canuto, ¿cuándo piensas hacer algo al respecto? -dijo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sirius

-Bueno cuernitos, no es como que me preocupe mucho por mi nota de historia de la magia

-No sobre el examen tonto, sobre Remus ¿Cuándo vas a decirle que te mueres por él?

Sirius casi se ahoga con el trago de cerveza que estaba tomando justo en ese momento

-Eso no... yo no… a él no… -había pensado muchas excusas para cuando alguien le preguntara sobre el tema pero la completa seguridad y despreocupación en la voz de James fue lo que hizo que su cerebro hiciera cortocircuito en ese momento

-Sirius, tranquilo, no me importa en lo absoluto si quieres salir con chicos, con chicas o con unicornios -dijo riendo. Sirius estuvo un poco más tranquilo

-¿Es tan obvio?

-No, y no te preocupes _Remus “no merezco ser amado” Lupin_ no se ha dado cuenta. Pero eres básicamente mi hermano, y creo que puedo distinguir cuando mi hermano está perdidamente enamorado de alguien

Se quedó pensativo, sin responder. No planeaba contarle a nadie sobre lo que sentía por Remus, pero debía admitir que se sentía bien tener a alguien con quien hablar, y sobre todo porque ese alguien era James.

-Deberías decirle

-¿Estás loco? Jamás pienso decirle nada y tú tampoco puedes decirle

-¿Por qué no?

-No creo que le gusten los chicos… es decir ¿alguna vez lo has visto ligar con alguno?

-¿Alguna vez lo has visto ligar con quien sea? Eso no tiene nada que ver, sabes que Remus no es exactamente alguien que vaya por los pasillos.

Era cierto, a diferencia de ellos tres, Remus era muy reservado sobre sus gustos, ninguno recordaba alguna vez en la que Remus les haya dicho que alguien le llamaba la atención ni mucho menos haber mencionado que tuviera un crush en alguien.

-Está bien, déjame el resto a mí -dijo James poniéndose de pie

-Espera ¿Qué? ¡No! James dijiste que no le dirías nada

-No le diré nada sobre ti, simplemente intentaré averiguar cuales pueden ser los gustos de nuestro querido amigo

-James Fleamont Potter te juro que si llegas a decirle algo te voy a matar

-¡Ese es el espíritu! Ahora vamos -dijo dándole la mano para que se levantara

-¿A dónde?

-A estudiar historia de la magia -respondió con una sonrisa que indicaba que sus intenciones no eran aquellas.

Por suerte para Sirius, aquella noche no habían logrado sacar el tema de conversación para indagar en los gustos de Remus, desafortunadamente la oportunidad llegaría un par de días más tarde, cuando en el desayuno Lily no rechazó completamente el cumplido de James.

-Se los digo chicos, algún día será mi esposa -dijo sentándose con sus amigos -es la chica más hermosa de todo Hogwarts

-Oh vamos, Sarah es mucho más linda -dijo Peter

Sirius empezaba a entender lo que estaban haciendo estos dos y no le gustaba para nada.

-Claro que no. Y de todas formas yo al menos tengo oportunidad de que mi crush me haga caso, vamos Peter, Sarah es casi 3 años mayor ella jamás te haría caso

-Se vale soñar -respondió encogiendo los hombros

-Remus, ¿a ti te gusta alguien? -dijo de la nada James con la sutileza de un cañon, Sirius casi rompe su tostada en dos al escuchar eso -digo es curioso, sabemos que Sirius tuvo un crush en Marlene en segundo año, Peter babea por Sarah y todos sabemos que Lily y yo tendremos 3 hermosos hijos juntos, pero tu nunca has mencionado nada ¿alguna vez has tenido un crush en alguien?

Por fuera Remus parecía bastante calmado, pero en su mente se estaba desatando el caos completo ¿Lo decían por su crush en Sirius? Pero si había sido tan cuidadoso, jamás lo veía por demasiado tiempo, se llevaba con él como siempre lo había hecho, intentaba ser igual con los tres merodeadores, pero entonces… ¿no lo estaba haciendo bien?

-Supongo que Sarah es muy bonita si… pero tranquilo Colagusano no voy a robarte a tu novia. Y creo que Emmeline también es muy linda -dijo con el tono más tranquilo y desinteresado que pudo articular

-Entonces… ¿Sí te gustan las chicas? -preguntó Peter. Por suerte Remus estaba demasiado preocupado intentando hacer parecer que aquello era una conversación normal que no lo ponía nervioso como para notar la mirada asesina que Sirius acababa de hacerle a James y Peter

-Claro que sí ¿por qué no habrían de hacerlo? Bueno, tenemos que ir a clases, apúrense o llegaremos tarde -dijo levantándose antes de que pudieran preguntarle algo más. No era mentira en realidad si le gustaban las chicas, pero los chicos también… especialmente los de cabello negro y ojos grises.

-¡Por qué diablos le dijiste a Colagusano! -exclamó en voz baja

-Tranquilo yo no le he dicho nada -dijo James riendo

-¿Decirme que?

La confusión en la cara de Peter le confirmaba que en realidad el solo estaba haciendo preguntas inadecuadas, pero que no sabía sobre su crush en Remus

-¿por qué le preguntaste a Remus si le gustaban las chicas?

-Porque es un poco raro que nunca nos haya hablado de ninguna ¿no?

Sirius exhalo y James solo rio ante la situación

-Vamos, Remus tiene razón se nos hace tarde

Durante las siguientes semanas Remus trató de distanciarse de Sirius, temiendo que antes había sido demasiado malo ocultado su estúpido crush con su amigo. Por supuesto Sirius se dio cuenta de que Remus ya no se le acercaba tanto lo cual cada día le preocupaba más. Una tarde vio por la ventana que Remus se dirigía hacia el lago en lugar de ir al comedor y pensó que tal vez era mejor aclarar las cosas de una vez, no quería perder a uno de sus mejores amigos por cualquiera que sea la tontería que había hecho esta vez.

Llegó hasta donde estaba Remus, lanzando algunas rocas hacia el lago

-¿No vas a almorzar?

-No, tengo muchas cosas en mi mente ¿y tú?

-No tengo mucha hambre, ¿te importa si te acompaño?

-Por supuesto que no -dijo dándole una piedra para que él también hiciera algunos tiros

-Remus puedo preguntarte… ¿Por qué has estado tan extraño estos días? -dijo con un tono un poco triste

-¿extraño?

-Sí, es decir ahora cuando me siento a tu lado te cambias de lugar, ya no hablamos tanto y cuando intenté abrazarte el otro día huiste del aula tan rápido que casi tiraste el caldero de Frank

-Lo siento

-¿Hice algo que te molestara? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea eres mi mejor amigo

-Claro que no Canuto, no has hecho nada malo mira… lamento que sintieras que es tu culpa. La verdad es que si he tenido algunos problemas, pero no son nada de lo que debas preocuparte

-Pero sabes que puedes hablarme de lo que sea, te ayudaré no sé, algo podemos hacer

-No Sirius tu no creo que puedas ayudarme, de hecho, tú me distraes -dijo sin darse cuenta, oh no debió decir eso

\- ¿Te distraigo?

-Quiero decir ustedes, con sus tonterías y bromas que luego yo como prefecto tendría que reportar en lugar de ayudar a encubrir -repuso para tratar de enmendar lo que acababa de decir

-Ah, lo siento, intentaremos comportarnos si es lo que necesitas

-En serio no te preocupes, no es mayor cosa, es una tontería

-Entonces dime qué es, tal vez te pueda ayudar, tengo bastante experiencia con los problemas y lo sabes

-Bueno con esto sé que no

-Remus solo escúpelo

Exhaló, ¿en serio estaba a punto de decirle aquello a Sirius? Al parecer sí.

-Por favor prométeme que no vas a tratarme diferente

-Oh no… vas a decirme que… ¡Eres un hombre lobo! -con eso se ganó un golpe en el hombro pero también un par de risas

-¿Recuerdas aquella mañana en que Peter y James hablaban de las chicas? -Sirius asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo como su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte -Bueno Peter me preguntó si me gustaban las chicas y le dije que sí… pero también me gustan los chicos

-Oh… ya veo -la emoción de Sirius era tanta que en ese momento podría haber bailado con el calamar gigante, aunque se controla porque no quiere espantar a Remus, que le gusten los chicos no quiere decir necesariamente que le guste él -Espera como te atreves a decir que no tengo experiencia con eso

-¿Qué?

-Re… yo soy gay

-¿ESPERA QUÉ? ¿desde cuándo?

-Supongo que desde siempre…

-¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada? ¿Y tu crush con Marlene?

-Siempre he dicho que me gusta su estilo, James fue quien inventó que yo quería algo con ella, yo simplemente pienso que ella es cool… y nunca dije nada porque no quería que las cosas cambiaran -dijo subiendo los hombros -así que… ¿quién es?

-¿Quién es qué?

-Bueno cuando por fin acepté que era gay fue básicamente porque tenía un crush demasiado fuerte con alguien, y si dices que tienes muchas cosas en tu mente supongo que esas “cosas” tienen un nombre y apellido

Remus exhaló, una cosa era decirle a su mejor amigo que le gustaban los hombres y otra cosa era decirle que le gustaba él en específico. Por supuesto que saber que Sirius era gay había levantado drásticamente sus esperanzas, pero… aun así sabía que no era precisamente el chico más guapo de Hogwarts y que si Sirius se iba a fijar en alguien definitivamente tendría que ser alguien que estuviera a su nivel

-Eso no importa… nadie jamás se fijaría en mí

-¡No digas eso! Eres guapo, eres listo, eres carismático, no he conocido a nadie tan amable como tu. Cualquiera tendría demasiada suerte de tenerte a ti como novio Remus ¡cualquiera!

Mientras hablaba, Black había dado varios pasos hacia adelante, dejándolos a ambos a algunos centímetros de distancia. Viendo los ojos de Sirius, Remus ser armó de valentía y decidió arriesgarlo todo. Se inclinó hacia adelante y capturó los labios de Sirius con los suyos.

El beso no duro mucho, cuando se separaron ambos reían, no podrían sentirse más felices. Se abrazaron, tratando de entender por qué no hicieron algo antes.

-Tu… me gustas desde hace algunos meses -dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo, pero Sirius rio

-Principiante -respondió haciendo que Remus levantara una ceja -me gustas desde el tercer año Re

-¿Qué? Pero… pero ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-1. No sabía que te gustaban los hombres y pensé que si te lo decía saldrías corriendo y 2. Te quiero lo suficiente como para preferir tenerte solo como amigo a no tenerte del todo en mi vida

-No puedo creerlo -Remus rio sonrojado antes de darle otro beso.

Esa tarde perdieron la noción del tiempo, no les importó faltar a clases, ni haberse saltado el almuerzo de esa forma. Esa tarde fueron plena y completamente felices.


	3. Primera cita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

La siguiente visita a Hogsmade fue dos semanas después de su primer beso, y Sirius siendo Sirius decidió que era una buena oportunidad para hacer algo lindo por Remus. Desapareció desde la mañana a pesar de que la visita era hasta después de medio día. Dejó una nota al lado de la cama de Remus

_Te espero en Madam Puddifoot a las 2_

_-Sirius_

Por supuesto Remus se emocionó al encontrar la carta, apenas llevaban saliendo 2 semanas pero él desde el primer día se había sentido el hombre más suertudo del mundo. Sirius Black lo quería, contra todo pronóstico (según Remus) el chico perfecto se había fijado en ese lío de ser humano que era él, el chico más hermoso que había conocido nunca lo quería.

Solo había un problema, no tenía idea de dónde tenía que estar -Ammm chicos -dijo girándose hacia James y Peter - ¿de casualidad alguno de ustedes sabe dónde es “ _Madam Puddifoot_ ”? o bueno ¿saben qué es? -dijo leyendo la carta

-Es una tienda de té, a la vuelta de Scrivenshaft’s -dijo Peter sin mayor cuidado, James lo volteó a ver extrañado

-¿Y tú como sabes?

-He tenido citas ahí -respondió levantando los hombros

-Ir a comprar té con tu madre no es una cita Colagusano -respondió James, sacándole una carcajada a Remus

Puntual, Remus llegó a Madam Puddifoot, Sirius lo estaba esperando justo en la entrada, bastante arreglado y con un perfume que Remus no había olido antes.

-Te vez muy guapo -dijo sonriendo al verlo

-Gracias, tú también Re -respondió poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Remus para darle un beso

-Vas a enseñarme qué pasaste tramando toda la mañana?

-Oh sí ya es hora de que veas mi plan macabro -respondió guiñándole un ojo. Lo tomó de la mano y entraron en la tienda. Para sorpresa de Remus no se sentaron en ninguna mesa si no que fueron directo hacia las escaleras y subieron al segundo nivel. El lugar estaba bastante decorado, rodeado de velas, un tocadiscos con una de sus canciones favoritas, una mesa con un mantel fino y una comida bastante elegante en ella.

-Sirius es precioso… no tenías que

-Ah-ah claro que tenía que, no podemos tener mayores citas en Hogwarts así que decidí aprovechar esta oportunidad

Remus se quedó viéndolo con mucho amor, sin saber qué había hecho para merecer a alguien así. Cómo si pudiera leer su mente, Sirius puso sus manos en su cuello y le dio otro beso

-Mereces esto y mucho más -dijo y Remus sonrió, presionando su cara contra las manos de Sirius

-Me encanta… ojalá hubiera traído la cámara de Peter

-Oh cierto -dijo Sirius sacando algo de su bolsa que estaba detrás de la mesa -Sonríe -dijo levantando la cámara

-Una más -dijo sentándose al lado de Remus y justo antes de presionar su dedo para sacar la foto dijo “Remus ¿Quieres ser mi novio?” de modo que en la fotografía logró capturar la amplia sonrisa que se formó en la cara de Remus al oír eso. Remus juraba que si estaba soñando iba a matar a quien sea que lo despertara, no podía creer que eso estuviera pasándole a él.

-Por supuesto que sí -respondió poniendo sus manos a cada lado del rostro de Sirius para dale un beso.

Pasaron tanto tiempo en la tienda de té que tuvieron que usar el pasadizo secreto de Honeydukes para regresar sin ser pillados por Filch. Esa tarde nada importaba, ni siquiera el examen de pociones que tendrían el lunes podía hacer que Remus quitara su atención de su novio. Lo primero que hicieron al regresar fue revelar las fotos que tomaron, las cuales se convirtieron en la posesión más preciada de Sirius.


	4. Primer Te amo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

Final del campeonato de Quidditch, 5to año.

El partido había estado muy reñido, por primera vez en años el equipo de Gryffindor estaba genuinamente nervioso. El equipo de Ravenclaw había mejorado abismalmente ese año al tener nuevos golpeadores y una cazadora excelente. El partido iba 210 a 100 a favor de Ravenclaw y James sabía que ahora más que nunca debía encontrar la snitch antes de que la diferencia de puntos siguiera aumentando.

Remus era el comentarista del partido, como siempre siendo vigilado por la profesora McGonagall para evitar que dijera demasiados comentarios inadecuados (aunque de vez en cuando sí lo hacía). Estaban ya 240 a 110 cuando por fin la snitch apareció, James se lanzó rápidamente hacia ella seguido por la buscadora de Ravenclaw. Durante los segundos siguientes pasaron demasiadas cosas, uno de los golpeadores del otro equipo se lanzó contra Sirius quien estaba a punto de evitar el lanzamiento de la quaffle, mientras tanto al otro lado del campo James, teniendo apenas unos centímetros de ventaja, cogía la snitch. Y mientras la mitad derecha del estadio gritaba de emoción por la victoria de Gryffindor, otros cuantos gritaban asustados al ver como Sirius se caía de su escoba.

McGonagall apenas alcanzó a hacer un hechizo para frenar un poco la caída de Black quien al momento ya estaba menos de 3 metros del suelo. Remus dejó de ver a James y para cuando se dio cuenta, todo parecía estar pasando en cámara lenta. Aunque McGonagall sí logró reducir la velocidad de Sirius, este igual cayó de cabeza al suelo con mucha fuerza, quedando inconsciente.

James voló hacia él en cuanto se dio cuenta, Lupin y McGonagall corrieron a toda velocidad hacia el campo y la confusión en el estadio era notoria. Llevaron a Sirius a la enfermería tan pronto como pudieron. Remus y James iban corriendo detrás, asustados y sin decir nada, de hecho James ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía la snitch en su mano hasta que llegaron con Madam Pomfrey.

Peter y el resto del equipo llegaron justo cuando estaban examinando a Sirius -Estará bien, en cuanto recupere la conciencia le daré una poción, mientras tanto dejémoslo descansar 

-¿No sería mejor despertarlo ahora? -preguntó James

-No absolutamente no, puede ser peligroso. No vayan a moverlo ni despertarlo aún. Iré a preparar la poción para que esté lista cuando despierte -dijo Madam Pomfrey antes de salir de la enfermería

La primera hora el equipo de quidditch se quedó junto a ellos esperando a que Sirius despertara, pero luego se fueron a la sala común a celebrar la victoria, aunque a James no podía importarle menos en esos momentos. Para la hora de la cena obligaron a Peter a traerles algo de comer porque no había forma en la que James o Remus pudieran dejar a Sirius ahí. A las 9 Madam Pomfrey les dijo que ya no podían quedarse y que debían regresar a la sala común.

-Por favor Poppy déjame quedarme, para vigilarlo y llamarte en cuanto despierte, prometo que no le diremos a nade -Dijo con los mejores ojos de cachorrito que pudo hacer. Remus sabía que era el estudiante favorito de Madam Pomfrey y por mucho. Quizás nadie había pasado tanto tiempo en la enfermería como él, y aun le quedaban 2 años en Hogwarts

-Está bien -dijo dejando salir un suspiro -puedes quedarte

James puso cara de indignado, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Remus lo tomo a él y a Peter por el brazo, acompañándolos hacia la puerta

-Tengan a la mano el mapa, cuando despierte me iré al lado de la entrada de la enfermería y ustedes podrán venir usando tu capa -les susurró para que Madam Pomfrey no pudiera escucharlos

-Esto es injusto -refunfuñó James -háznoslo saber en cuanto despierte, es en serio Lupin

-Lo prometo

Eran pasadas las 11 cuando por fin Sirius empezó a dar señales de intentar despertar. Remus, quien hace unos segundos se estaba quedando dormido, pegó un salto y se quedó viendo fijamente a Sirius. Empezó con muecas de dolor y un par de gemidos que indicaban que algo le dolía, para luego llevar una mano hacia su cabeza

-Mierda… -dijo con una voz muy baja

-Madam Pomfrey ¡Ya está despertando! -gritó hacia el otro lado de la enfermería

-Demonios Remus no grites así -dijo frotando su cabeza con ambas manos

-Lo siento mucho Sirius, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si acabara de pelear contra un gigante

En ese momento llegó Madam Pomfrey con una bandeja con varias pociones diferentes -¿Cómo se siente señor Black?

-La verdad todo me duele, aunque siento que mi cabeza va a explotar

-Lo supuse, en realidad me sorprendió que no se rompiera nada, después de todo fue una larga caída -dijo dándole una taza con una poción verde y espesa que, como era de esperarse, sabía peor de lo que se veía

-No tienes idea del susto que nos diste -dijo Remus tomando la mano libre de Sirius

-¿Qué pasó?

-El idiota de Bradley te tiró de la escoba, McGonagall logró frenar un poco tu caída pero… caíste de cabeza

\- ¿Y ganamos? -

-Estas hablando como James - dijo con una risa ahogada -Pero sí

-Trate de ponerse de pie señor Black

Sirius la obedeció, pero en cuanto se levantó de la cama sitió que toda la habitación daba vueltas, de no ser por Remus se habría caído en seguida. Rápidamente lo acostaron de nuevo en la cama, Remus bastante asustado, pero Madam Pomfrey no parecía preocuparse

-Era de esperarse, fue un golpe muy fuerte -dijo tranquila -Tómese esta poción, en la mañana debería estar mejor -añadió dándole otra taza con una poción café que sabía aun peor que la anterior -ahora descansen, los dos -dijo volteando a ver a Remus quien asintió con la cabeza antes de que Madam Pomfrey se fuera.

Sirius no le dio mayor importancia, estaba muy ocupado tratando de no escupir aquella poción tan horrible, pero Remus no dejaba de mirarlo bastante preocupado. ~~~~

-Recuérdame no volver a caerme de la escoba -dijo con una expresión de asco terminándose la poción

-No es gracioso -respondió y Sirius por fin se dio cuenta de la expresión que tenía su novio

-Oh vamos Remus no me estoy muriendo, escuchaste a Poppy, voy a estar bien

-Lo sé. Es solo que… nos preocupaste demasiado

-¿Quieres que cambiemos de lugar? -dijo riendo Sirius, ya que estaban más que acostumbrados a que sea Remus quien es atendido en la enfermería

-Con gusto lo haría si pudiera, no es lindo estar de este lado

-Estamos que… ¿50 a 1? Creo que es justo que de vez en cuando sea yo el lastimado

-Que ni se te ocurra tratar de empatar. Lo único que conseguirías sería darme un ataque al corazón

-Pensé que podría lograr eso con solo usar mis apretados jeans de cuero

-Idiota

-Así me quieres -respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-Claro, así te amo -se congelo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Claro que lo habían dicho varias veces antes, pero no desde que comenzaron a salir, porque sabían que a partir de ese momento “te amo” significaría algo diferente. Se había escapado de sus labios, estaba seguro de lo que sentía, pero ¿y si era demasiado pronto para decirlo? Levantó la mirada y para su alivio Sirius estaba sonriendo

-yo también te amo Re -dijo antes de darle un beso, en ese momento estaban tan felices que casi olvidan que estaban en la enfermería y por qué estaban ahí.

Se separaron y se quedaron viéndose a los ojos unos segundos, en ese momento por fin Remus recordó que estaba olvidando algo.

-Mierda, ¡James! -dijo levantándose de un salto

-Am… ¿qué?

-Lo siento -dijo riendo -Le prometí a James que le avisaría en cuanto despertaras, si pregunta, acabas de despertar ¿ok? -añadió yendo hacia la puerta

-Entonces… ¿Vuelvo a hacerme el muerto?

-¡Sirius! -lo regañó, pero Sirius no paraba de reír.

Definitivamente estaba enamorado de ese idiota.


	5. Primer "Más que beso"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut.

Habían comenzado su sexto año hace menos de un mes. Todo el verano pasaron escribiéndose lo más que podían, al menos hasta que la madre de Sirius se hartó y leyó una de las cartas. Digamos que el hecho de que su hijo “el traidor de sangre y vergüenza de la familia” estuviera saliendo con un hombre lobo de sangre sucia fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

A pesar de que lo habían echado de su casa, Sirius parecía llevarlo bastante bien, al menos cuando estaba despierto. La primera semana en Hogwarts sí se acostaban cada uno en su cama, pero luego de que cada madrugada Sirius llegara temblando a su cama, Remus decidió que era mejor dormir juntos siempre. Por las pesadillas de Sirius, obviamente, no por ninguna otra razón en particular.

Esta noche fue el sueño el que interrumpió en la noche. No fue una pesadilla, sino todo lo contrario, fue un muy buen sueño. Soñó con Sirius haciendo pole dancing ¿de dónde carajos había sacado esa idea? Probablemente de algún video musical que había visto en la televisión durante el verano. De todos modos no importaba, era el mejor sueño que había tenido en su vida, Sirius tenía un muy bueno cuerpo… ¿será igual flexible en la vida real? Algunos pensamientos impuros inundaban su cabeza.

A pesar de que tenían más de 6 meses de noviazgo, no habían tenido sexo aun. Y es que sus muchas cicatrices lo habían vuelto bastante inseguro sobre su físico. Por supuesto que Sirius había sacado el tema un par de veces, pero él insistía en que aun no estaba listo, que no quería apresurar mucho las cosas.

Se giró para ver si por casualidad Sirius estaba despierto, pero no. Estaba dormido y se veía tan tranquilo, Remus jamás sería capaz de despertarlo sabiendo que otras veces las pesadillas le hacían pasar malos ratos. ¿Por qué su novio tenía que ser tan guapo? No pudo resistirse y le dio un pequeño beso, tratando de ser bastante sutil.

Lastimosamente (o tal vez no tanto) eso fue suficiente para despertar a Black, quien abrió los ojos lentamente mientras se acomodaba mejor en la almohada. 

-Lo siento, no quería despertarte -dijo dándole otro beso

-¿Algún mal sueño?

-No, no te preocupes -en ese momento, Sirius se acomodó en la cama y su pierna pasó justo por la entrepierna de Remus.

-Fue un muy buen sueño ¿verdad? -le dijo en tono pícaro -¿Yo estaba en el sueño? -dijo acercándose más a Remus

-Sí -respondió sintiendo como el flujo de sangre en su entrepierna aumentaba aún más

-¿Y me veía sexy? -susurró contra sus labios

-Demasiado -respondió lanzándose a besarlo. Poco a poco fueron girando hasta que Remus quedó sobre Sirius. Empezó a mover su mano hasta ponerla justo sobre la entrepierna de Sirius

-Mierda Re, dijiste que querías ir… ah… despacio -decía Sirius con la respiración entrecortada mientras Remus movía su cadera contra él

-A la mierda eso -dijo antes de morder su labio. Sirius hizo una nota mental de seducir a Remus más seguido cuando se acercara la luna llena.

La mano de Remus recorría el borde de la ropa interior de Sirius, desviándose lentamente hacia su entrepierna, la cual ya estaba bastante erecta. Bajó los calzoncillos de ambos y tomó los miembros de los dos en su mano, obteniendo un gemido profundo de parte de Sirius.

-Shhhh vas a despertar a los demás -susurró mientras comenzaba a mover su mano. Volvió a besarlo y sus movimientos se volvían cada vez más rápidos y fuertes. A Sirius le estaba costando mucho no gemir, aunque de todas formas su respiración agitada estaba exponiéndolos

-Shhhh Sirius compórtate -dijo el muy sínico antes de empezar a besar y morder su cuello. Un par de gemidos se escaparon de los labios de Sirius, pero no era su culpa. Estaba cerca, muy cerca y Remus lo sabía, las respiraciones de ambos se estaban volviendo mucho más agitadas.

Remus trató de silenciarlo con un beso pero ¿cómo podría quedarse callado? La mano de su novio en su miembro frotándolo fuertemente mientras empujaba sus caderas contra él. Sirius apretó fuertemente sus manos en los brazos de su novio mientras ambos se corrían casi al mismo tiempo, creando un pequeño desastre en el abdomen de Sirius.

-Merlin Re… -decía tratando de recuperar el aliento -eso estuvo 

-Increible

-Absolutamente -dijo dándole un beso corto antes de alcanzar su varita -Scourgify -dijo haciendo desaparecer el pequeño lío que acababan de crear

-Buenas noches Remus

-Buenas noches Sirius

Dijeron antes de pasar otros 15 minutos besándose en lugar de volver a dormir.


	6. Primera vez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut y más smut

Era un sábado por la tarde, la segunda visita a Hogsmeade estaba a punto de comenzar

-Chicos vamos, antes de que se haga demasiada fila -dijo James poniéndose su bufanda

-Vayan ustedes chicos. Me duele un poco el estómago, debe ser por la luna llena. Prefiero no salir hoy -respondió Remus desde su cama. James volteó a ver a Sirius, ya sabía lo que este iba a decir.

-Sí, sí, vas a quedarte tu también -dijo antes de que Sirius pudiera hablar

-Nos vemos a la cena -dijo Peter antes de que él y James salieran del dormitorio

Luego de eso Sirius cerró con llave la puerta del dormitorio y se lanzó sonriendo a la cama de Remus.

-¿Qué? -preguntó sin despegar la mirada de su libro

-La luna llena es en 5 días y te vi comerte un plato lleno de helado después del almuerzo

-¿Y?

-No estás enfermo -dijo Sirius bastante seguro

-Esta bien -respondió guardando su libro -tal vez solo quería un tiempo a solas contigo

-Ah sí? -Sirius puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Remus, acariciando con su pulgar una de sus mejillas para luego inclinarse capturando los labios de su novio.

Iniciaron con besos cortos, suaves, poco a poco ambos movían más ferozmente sus labios. Sirius presionó su lengua contra los labios de su novio solicitando acceso a su boca. Remus se lo concedió con un pequeño gemido y poniendo una mano en la cadera de Sirius, acercándolo más hacia el mientras profundizaban los besos.

Sirius se fue inclinando cada vez más sobre Remus, hasta que este quedó acostado en la cama y Sirius sentado sobre él con sus piernas a ambos lados de la cadera de su novio. Las manos de Remus se vagaban por el torso de Sirius hasta llegar a su cadera, causando que con esto Sirius hiciera un movimiento contra su entrepierna que hizo a los dos gemir.

\- ¿Quieres…

-Sí -lo interrumpió Sirius

-Ni siquiera sabes qué iba a decir, tal vez iba a decir que si quieres estudiar pociones

-Vuelve a mencionar estudio mientras estoy sobre ti y juro que vas a quedarte virgen el resto de tu vida

Remus rio, moviendo sus manos a lo largo de los muslos de Sirius - ¿Quieres… hacerlo? -dijo tímidamente. Sirius sonrió, Remus se veía demasiado adorable -Digo, no tenemos qué…

-Remus -lo interrumpió -estoy más que listo si tú lo estás -dijo besándolo de nuevo. Se separó un momento de él para asegurarse de que su novio estuviera seguro. Remus asintió comenzando a desabotonar la camisa de Sirius, tomando su tiempo para recorrer el pecho de su novio mientras se removía la camisa.

Sirius comenzó a besar el cuello de Remus, bajando cada vez más hacia su pecho y abdomen mientras desabotonaba su camisa. Llegó a la cintura de su novio, desabrochó su pantalón y acercó su cara a la ropa interior de Remus provocándolo y disfrutando de la vista de un Remus con mucho más color en sus mejillas y una respiración bastante agitada.

-Eres tan hermoso Re -apartó la ropa interior de su camino -y tan jodidamente sexy -y tomó el miembro de su novio en su mano, masajeando la punta con su pulgar

-Sirius

En ese momento comenzó a deslizar su lengua por la longitud de su novio. El pecho de Remus subía y bajaba fuertemente mientras este trataba de reprimir los gemidos -déjate llevar amor, está bien, estamos solos -dijo Sirius antes de introducir casi todo el pene de Remus en su boca con un solo movimiento.

-Oh Dios Sirius -Puso una de sus manos en la cabeza de su novio, tirando levemente de su cabello mientras su cadera se movía casi involuntariamente. La boca de Sirius hacía maravillas, y poco a poco Remus dejó de luchar contra sí mismo y dejó que sus instintos tomaran control, halando el cabello de su novio mientras empujaba cada vez más adentro.

Se le había olvidado que era la delicadeza hasta que empujón fue un poco demasiado adentro, causando que Sirius diera una arcada. En ese momento se separaron, Remus estaba asustado, pero a Sirius no parecía importarle en absoluto.

-Lo sien…

-No te atrevas a decirlo -lo interrumpió arrastrándose hacia él -eso fue demasiado sexy. Me encantó -volvió a besarlo mientras Remus bajaba sus manos para desabrochar su pantalón.

Sirius se giró, quedando boca abajo sobre la cama. Remus terminó de sacarle los pantalones a ambos y se puso detrás de Sirius, dándole algunos besos antes de separar sus nalgas y recorrer con la lengua su entrada.

Sirius gimió ante la sensación y arqueó la espalda levantando sus caderas para darle mejor acceso a su novio, quien ahora presionaba su lengua contra él, introduciéndola lentamente.

-Ah Re… -Remus podía sentir el calor de Sirius a su alrededor, movía su cabeza y su lengua para asegurarse de que Sirius no dejara de gemir como lo estaba haciendo. El sonido era pesado, lleno de lujuria y placer, la forma en la que Sirius decía su nombre era suficiente para darle sueños húmedos por el resto del año.

Decidió introducir un dedo en la entrada de Sirius pero los gemidos en respuesta cambiaron de placer a un poco de molestia -¿Duele? -preguntó sacando lentamente su dedo.

-Un poco

-Creo que tengo algo que nos puede ayudar -respondió levantándose. Fue al estante con sus cosas y de una caja sacó una botella con algo transparente dentro de ella.

Sirius se acostó boca arriba en la cama, viendo la curiosa botella -y eso es…?

-lubricante

-¿qué rayos es lubricante?

Remus sonrió -funcionará, confía en mí -respondió subiendo a la cama. Colocó un poco de lubricante en sus dedos y se inclinó sobre Sirius -relájate -dijo suavemente mientras introducía nuevamente su dedo.

Esta vez los gemidos de Sirius fueron más suaves -¿Mejor? -preguntó viendo como el pecho de su novio subía y bajaba pesadamente. Sirius asintió y Remus comenzó a mover lentamente su dedo dentro y fuera de él.

Dudándolo un poco añadió un segundo dedo, Sirius estaba bastante apretado y no quería lastimarlo. Por suerte los gemidos de Sirius terminaron de convencerlo, comenzó a separar y juntar sus dedos dentro de escuchando como cada vez sus gemidos se volvían más ruidosos y su respiración más agitada.

Escuchar esos sonidos ya hacían que su miembro estuviera bastante duro, pero escuchar “Remus te necesito dentro de mí” lo llevó casi al límite.

Sirius alcanzó una almohada y la puso bajo su espalda, para darle mejor acceso a su novio. Remus alcanzó la botella de lubricante y colocó una buena cantidad en su miembro, alineándose con la entrada de Sirius. Se quedó viéndolo a los ojos por un segundo, guardando el momento en su cabeza

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti

Se inclinó para besarlo y comenzó a mover su cadera, penetrándolo lentamente. Sirius, quien estaba aferrado a los brazos de Remus, ahora los apretaba fuertemente, gimiendo ante la nueva sensación.

-¿Estás bien? -dijo una vez que se encontraba completamente dentro de él

-Sí -respondió entre jadeos -solo no te muevas aun

Remus podía sentir lo apretado que estaba Sirius, aun se aferraba fuertemente a su bíceps y podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas mientras lo besaba. Sirius se separó de él y viéndolo a los ojos asintió, indicándole que ya se había adecuado a la sensación.

Remus trataba de ir despacio, suave, pero los jadeos de Sirius tan cerca de su oreja lo estaban volviendo loco, sentía que podría ahogarse en el placer -te sientes tan bien -ahora ambos gemían. Comenzó a moverse con más velocidad y las manos de Sirius ahora se encontraban en su espalda, tratando de no enterrar sus uñas en ella.

Remus ya estaba cerca del orgasmo cuando encontró la próstata de su novio con una embestida particularmente profunda. -Mierda Remus justo ahí -gimió clavando sus uñas en Remus.

Eso terminó de desatar el lobo interno de Remus quien empezó a empujar fuertemente, alcanzando varias veces el punto G de Sirius, quien estaba haciendo los sonidos más eróticos que Remus jamás había escuchado.

-Voy a correrme

-Aaaah… yo… igual FUCK RE -Sirius era un desastre, llegó al orgasmo con un par de embestidas más, regándose sobre su abdomen, sus gemidos fueron tan exquisitos que hicieron que Remus se corriera en seguida.

Remus salió despacio de dentro de su novio y se dejó caer exhausto a su lado. -Te amo tanto Sirius -le dijo dándole un beso en la frente

-Y yo a ti Remus

Remus alcanzó su varita que estaba a un lado de la cama – Scourgify -dijo limpiando todo para luego acostarse abrazando a su novio.

Se quedaron dormidos así por un par de horas, siendo despertados por un – ¡Alohomora! -que se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, para luego ver a James y Peter entrar con varias cosas que habían comprado en la tienda de Zonko.

-Oh por la barba de Merlín, usen una maldita cobija -les gritó James riendo y tirándoles una almohada

-Lo haríamos, pero sé cuánto amas ver mi trasero -dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo

-Apresúrense y vístanse tortolos, ya es hora de cenar y tenemos una increíble broma que realizar -dijo Peter.


	7. Primera (y única) ruptura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, angst y más angst.

6to año en Hogwarts

No era inusual que despertara en la enfermería luego de la luna llena, aunque en realidad ya habían pasado varios meses sin ningún incidente con Lunático. Sus mejores amigos ya tenían más de un año de haberse convertido en animagos que lo acompañaban en aquellas noches. Lo primero que escuchó Remus, aun medio dormido, fue la voz de Dumbledore que mantenía una conversación con alguien más, pero ¿Qué estaba haciendo Dumbledore en la enfermería? Abrió los ojos con dificultad por la luz intensa de la sala, pero para entonces el director ya se encontraba casi a la salida de la enfermería, y ni siquiera alcanzó a notar quien era la persona que lo acompañaba.

Notó que tenía vendas en los brazos y un punzante dolor en una pierna. Se giró para acomodarse mejor y lo que vio lo preocupó demasiado, al lado suyo estaba James con la ropa algo ensangrentada y una venda en la mejilla ¿Estaría inconsciente? ¿el daño se lo habría hecho él? “oh por favor que solo esté dormido” pensó. Lo extraño era que James era el animago más grande de los 3 y si Lunático los había atacado, Sirius y Peter debían estar mucho peor excepto que… ninguno de ellos estaba en la enfermería.

En ese momento apareció Madam Pomfrey junto con Colagusano, el hecho de que Sirius no estuviera con ellos comenzó a preocuparlo porque todo apuntaba a que Lunático había luchado con Canuto y Cornamenta la noche anterior.

-Buenos días Remus -lo saludó Madam Pomfrey, poniendo una charola al lado de su cama -debes tomarte esto cariño -añadió pasándole una taza con una poción caliente

-Gracias -respondió antes de tomar el primer trago, la poción sabía igual de horrible que siempre -¿Peter qué pasó anoche? ¿Dónde está Sirius?

-Es difícil de explicar…

-¿Dónde está Sirius? -repitió alzando la voz

-Él está bien no te preocupes, se metió en problemas por eso no está aquí…

El ruido había despertado a James quien ahora se levantaba de la cama

-¡James! ¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó Peter al verlo

-No tan mal como esperaba

-Señor Potter usted también, tome un poco, se sentirá mejor -dijo Madam Pomfrey dándole una taza con la misma poción que tomaba Remus. Mientras, quitó la venda de su mejilla y felizmente le dijo -Parece que su herida ya está mucho mejor, debería ir a cambiarse esa ropa, el profesor Dumbledore dijo que lo necesitaba en su oficina cuanto antes

-Claro, claro iré en seguida -dijo levantándose -¡Puaj! Remus esto sí que sabe horrible… bueno tengo que irme

-Espera ¿qué? James ¿qué pasó anoche? -preguntó asustado Remus

-No te preocupes por eso ahora -respondió con una sonrisa un poco forzada -los veo al almuerzo

-Peter en serio ¿qué fue lo que hice? -dijo regresando la mirada a Peter, ya algo desesperado

-Tú nada, pero pasó algo anoche y no pudimos llegar contigo a la casa de los gritos, por eso estás aquí. Anoche no te acompañamos.

Por un segundo eso calmó a Remus porque sabía que entonces no había atacado a nadie, pero la calma fue rápidamente reemplazada con nuevas preocupaciones.

-¿Y qué hicieron Sirius y James ayer entonces? Tuvo que haber sido algo muy grave, es decir, James resultó herido, eso ya dice mucho

-No sabría explicarlo bien Remus, la verdad es que yo llegué cuando ya estaba acabando todo. Aun no sé bien qué paso, solo puedo decirte que sí fue muy grave

Mientras tanto Dumbledore hablaba seriamente con Sirius y James en su oficina, apenas logró convencer a Severus de no decir ni una palabra sobre la condición de Remus lo cual ya era mucho pedir. Le quitó 50 puntos a Gryffindor, sentenció a ambos a detención por el resto del trimestre y le prohibió a Sirius jugar en el campeonato de Quidditch por el resto del año. Al salir, y a pesar de todo lo que les había dicho el director, Sirius rio y dijo “debimos haber dejado que Snivellus llegara hasta la casa de los gritos” lo cual terminó con la paciencia de James

-Sirius en serio no puedes ser más estúpido

-¿Disculpa?

-Deja de pensar en el idiota de Snape por un segundo, y piensa en Remus ¡Qué crees que habría sido de él si le hubiera hecho algo a Snape! Todos se enterarían de Lunatico ¡Lo expulsarían! ¿Cómo diablos no se te ocurrió pensar en eso?

-Snivellus jamás tendría por qué enterarse que Remus era el hombre lobo de la cabaña, simplemente…

-¡SIMPLEMENTE NADA SIRIUS! Entró en busca de Remus, en una luna llena y no encuentra más que un hombre lobo ¿Qué más iba a pensar?

-Eso no…

-¿Sabes qué fue lo primero que hizo Remus al despertar hoy? ¡Preguntó si tú estabas bien! Estaba preocupado de haberte hecho algo mientras tu estabas ignorando completamente como casi le arruinas la vida

Ante eso Sirius no pudo responder nada realmente, la realidad lo golpeo de la nada. No había considerado que más allá de hacerle daño al odioso de Severus, podría estar perjudicando gravemente a su novio. ¿Qué haría Remus si lo expulsaban de Hogwarts? Él sabía que Remus agradecía demasiado la oportunidad de poder estudiar y que pensar que casi fue él quien se la arrebató le destrozó el corazón

-Pude haberlo expuesto -dijo en voz baja

-Sí ese es el maldito punto

-Él siempre ha mantenido su secreto tan bien… James qué demonios acabo de hacer -le dijo asustado, con la mirada perdida

-Ser un idiota

-Va a odiarme… jamás me va a perdonar por esto

James habló de nuevo, esta vez con un tono mucho más calmado

-Canuto sé que muchas veces somos descuidados, las bromas de los merodeadores son una cosa, pero esto…esto fue algo que no pensaste, fue un error

-Tienes razón yo fui un imbécil… Perdóname, te han dado mes y medio de detención por mi culpa

-No te preocupes Canuto, no es como que yo no te haya conseguido algunas cuantas horas de detención a ti -dijo poniendo un brazo sobre su hombro -pero creo que el que necesita una disculpa es Remus… y ya sabes Snivellus.

Fueron a llevarle el almuerzo a Remus, a pesar de las muchas súplicas de Sirius, él y James al final acordaron decirle todo lo que sucedió a Lupin. Al verlos entrar Remus sonrió, cosa que aumentó aún más la sensación de culpabilidad en Sirius

-¡Sirius! -dijo abrazándolo -Estaba preocupado, Colagusano no me dijo nada sobre qué pasó ¿Qué hicieron esta vez?

-Antes de empezar quiero que sepas que sé que soy un idiota y que en serio lo siento mucho -dijo Sirius en un tono muy serio, lo cual preocupó a su novio -Sé que fui irresponsable y juro que no pensé lo que estaba haciendo

La preocupación era sumamente evidente en el rostro de Remus.

-¿Recuerdas que Snape nos ha estado vigilando estos últimos meses? -inició James

-Te ha seguido un par de veces -dijo Peter

-Empecé a notar que estaba atando algunos cabos sueltos así que decidí hacer algo para que sacara sus narices de donde no le corresponde -dijo Sirius

-Algo muy estúpido -añadió James

-Sí totalmente estúpido… puede que a propósito le hiciera saber cómo pasar al sauce boxeador y que tal vez había un pasadizo secreto debajo de sus raíces

-¡Sirius qué hiciste! -el rostro de Remus estaba más pálido de costumbre, se notaba el horror en su expresión

-El no te vio, no te preocupes -intervino James -yo escuche a Sirius decirle eso y espere para ver si Snape de verdad se atrevía a hacer algo, cosa que el idiota sí hizo. Logré alcanzarlo a la mitad del túnel, casi se niega a regresar hasta que te escuchó aullar

-¿Entonces sí lo sabe? -preguntó Remus con un tono molesto pero asustado

-Sí -dijo Sirius bajando la mirada -Dumbledore lo ha convencido de no decir nada a nadie, no sé bien que le ha ofrecido a cambio, pero está muy seguro de que Snape no hablará -al menos eso tranquilizó un poco a Remus

-¿Y tus heridas? -le preguntó a James

-Oh bueno al volver… ya sabes, él quería gritarlo a todo el mundo pero yo no lo dejaba ir, lo sostuve para que no saliera corriendo y bueno… el sauce boxeador hizo el resto

-En ese momento llegamos Sirius y yo -dijo Peter

-¿Estoy en problemas? ¿tengo que ver al director?

-Por supuesto que no, tu no tuviste nada que ver -respondió James

-Tuve todo que ver, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -dijo ahora volteando a ver a Sirius

-No sé… fue estúpido fue…

-¿Qué esperabas que pasara cuando Severus llegara a la casa de los gritos? -dijo ahora con los ojos llorosos y el rostro rojo de la cólera

-Pensé… que un par de sacudidas lo harían mantenerse lejos de nuestros asuntos o que...

-¿Que podría matarlo y nos libraríamos de él de una buena vez? -le gritó con la voz quebrada

-¡No!

-¡Váyanse! -dijo ahora llorando

-Remus no… -intentó calmarlo James

-¡LARGUENSE! ¡LOS TRES! DEJENME SOLO

Madame Pomfrey se acercaba a ver qué era todo el escándalo así que no tuvieron otra opción más que irse de la enfermería. Sirius no podía quitarse la expresión de Remus de su mente, le había roto el corazón y lo sabía.

Durante los siguientes tres días Remus durmió en la enfermería, tampoco fue a clases por lo que James y Peter le llevaban sus apuntes y sus tareas. Cuando por fin regresó al dormitorio no le dirigía la palabra a Sirius, a pesar de todas las súplicas de este. Por las noches cada uno cerraba las cortinas de su cama y levantaban un hechizo silenciador, no querían que el otro escuchara sus llantos. Cada día Sirius le dejaba una carta en su cama diciéndole lo estúpido que había hecho y lo mucho que lo sentía, pero no sabía si Remus las leía o no, por la mañana siempre aparecían rotas en el pie de la cama.

Transcurrieron dos semanas hasta que por fin Remus le dijo una noche que lo acompañara a la torre de astronomía, con la excusa de que quería hablar en un lugar más tranquilo que la sala común. Ninguno dijo nada en el camino, a ese punto Sirius ya tenía miedo de decir lo que sea. Al llegar Remus se sentó en el suelo y Sirius se sentó a su lado

-Remus quiero que sepas que en serio lo siento

-Por favor, déjame hablar primero -dijo tranquilo, Sirius simplemente asintió y guardó silencio -Me lastimaste Sirius, demasiado. Viste la oportunidad de herir a Severus y la tomaste, me querías usar, en ese momento solo me viste como “el monstruo que podría darle una paliza a Snape” Pude haberlo matado y aun si no, él iría corriendo a contarle a todos y Dumbledore no tendría más opción que expulsarme del colegio. Sé que no pensabas lo que hacías, pero eso solo quiere decir que en tu subconsciente tú me vez como un monstruo. Ustedes me enseñaron a que no me importe lo que me dicen los demás, pero por mucho que lo intente, sí me importa, al menos lo que tú pienses.

Sirius solo negaba con la cabeza, las lágrimas no paraban de caer y sus manos temblaban -Remus yo jamás te creería capaz de matarlo ¡lo juro! Y pensé que estaría demasiado asustado para hablar. Claramente me equivoque, pero por favor Remus yo no te veo como un monstruo ¡Jamás pensé que podrías matarlo! Remus por favor perdóname -sollozaba -haré lo que quieras por favor perdóname

-No hace falta, te he visto esta semana, y sí leí cada una de tus cartas. Sé que lo sientes Sirius -una sonrisa se dibujó ampliamente entre las lágrimas de Sirius, aunque esta no duró mucho -Eventualmente estaré listo para perdonarte… creo… solo que no aún. Y he decidido que ya no podemos seguir juntos.

Sirius podría jurar que su corazón se detuvo, sintió como si le acabaran de sacar el alma, podía jurar que la maldición cruciatus se sentía justo así -¿Qué? No Remus por favor -dijo apenas con un hilo de voz

-Tal vez no veas a Lunático como una amenaza mortal, pero en el fondo eso es lo que soy, un monstruo, aunque no quieras aceptarlo. Tal vez esto pasó para que ambos nos diéramos cuenta de que no deberíamos estar juntos.

-Remus por favor no hagas esto -suplicaba mientras las lágrimas no paraban de rodar por sus mejillas

-Es lo mejor -dijo levantándose, en su rostro también se deslizaban varias lágrimas, pero la firmeza de su voz transmitía que él estaba seguro de su decisión

-Por favor

-Adiós Sirius

Verlo así le partió el corazón, pero estaba convencido de que Sirius y él debían seguir caminos separados. Después de todo siempre pensó que Sirius merecía un novio mucho mejor que él, y hoy le estaba dando la oportunidad de encontrarlo.

James era siempre el primero en despertar, se alarmó cuando no vio a Sirius en su cama ni en la de Remus, quien al parecer había llegado tan cansado que ni siquiera había cerrado bien las cortinas de su cama. El rostro de Remus estaba rojo y sus ojos se veían hinchados, James sabía que había pasado llorando toda la noche así que prefirió esperar a que este despertara para preguntarle si sabía dónde estaba Sirius.

Bajo a revisar la sala común, algunos de los alumnos más madrugadores empezaban a bajar para comenzar su día, pero su mejor amigo tampoco estaba ahí. 20 minutos después apareció Remus por la escalera, tratando de evitar cruzar miradas con los demás alumnos.

-¡Remus! Buenos días cómo… -no pudo terminar la oración porque cuando Remus alzó la mirada James quedó espantado, de cerca su amigo refleja mucho más lo mal que estaba -¿Remus?

-Terminamos anoche -dijo como si le hiciera daño pronunciar cada palabra

James sabía que esto no podía ser bueno, abrazó fuertemente a Remus tratando de dar algo de consuelo

-Lo siento mucho -dijo frotando sus manos en sus hombros -Lamento tener que preguntarte esto, pero ¿Sabes dónde pueda estar Sirius? No estaba en su cama cuando desperté… no creo que haya regresado ayer

Remus alzó la mirada preocupado -La última vez que lo vi estaba en la torre de astronomía…

El horror y dolor se reflejaban en la expresión de James, le dio otro abrazo a Remus antes de salir a buscar a Sirius. Ambos eran sus amigos y quería estar ahí para los dos. Una vez fuera de la sala común se echó a correr, sabía que Sirius no estaría bien, no habían pasado ni 4 meses desde que lo echaron de su casa y ahora esto. Las cosas no pintaban bien para su mejor amigo.

Llego a la torre casi sin aliento, pero ahí estaba quién buscaba. El aspecto que tenía era mucho peor, las ojeras de Sirius eran mucho más oscuras y sus ojos estaban rojos. James se asustó al tocarlo y sentir que estaba muy frio, por un momento sintió como si su mejor amigo estuviera petrificado, hasta que este poco a poco levantó la mirada.

-Lo perdí James -dijo con una voz lastimada que para nada parecía la suya. James no dijo nada, solo se acomodó para abrazarlo mientras poco a poco Sirius parecía salir de un trance

-Es mi culpa ¡Lo perdí! -repitió ahora entre sollozos, las lágrimas volvían a brotar de sus cansados ojos. James no sabía que decir, pero sabía que no podía soltarlo por nada del mundo, porque Sirius se aferraba a él como si fuera lo único que lo mantenía con vida.

No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero cuando volvieron a la sala común ya estaban todos los estudiantes en clases. De camino se encontraron con la profesora McGonagall quién estuvo a puno de regañarlos hasta que se giraron y vio la cara de Black. A pesar de que los merodeadores eran unos imanes problemas, secretamente eran los alumnos favoritos de la profesora y ver a Sirius en tal estado le causó genuina preocupación

-¿Necesita ir a la enfermería señor Black?

-Creo que solo necesita descansar profesora, lo llevaré al dormitorio e iré a clases de inmediato -dijo James quién llevaba a Sirius sostenido porque este otro apenas podía caminar

-Quédate con él el tiempo que necesite Potter, le diré al profesor Binns que ambos están enfermos -dijo con una mirada algo maternal

-Gracias profesora -respondió y ambos siguieron su camino hasta los dormitorios.

Ese día parecía que Sirius había dejado de vivir, apenas existía.


	8. Primera reconciliación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuación directa de "Primera ruptura"  
> Fluff y angst

Remus tampoco lo pasaba bien, pero llevaba la ruptura mejor que Sirius. Sabía que James y Peter intentaban estar ahí para él también, pero prefería no molestarlos y que estos estuvieran con su exnovio, él los necesitaba más.

Centrándose en sus deberes como prefecto, empezó a pasar más tiempo con Lily y comprendió completamente por qué James se había enamorado tanto de ella. Lily le dio todo el apoyo que necesitaba aun cuando ella no entendía por qué ellos dos habían terminado, y tampoco presionaba a Remus para saberlo, simplemente lo acompañaba, siendo una salvación para Lupin.

Había pasado apenas una semana cuando la luna llena volvió a llegar, Remus había insistido que no quería a Canuto con él por la noche, temía que Lunático pudiera enojarse al verlo y atacar a los tres. Peter y James habían acordado con Sirius que ellos podrían cuidar de Lunático solos, sin embargo, Canuto llegó cuando Lunático ya se había transformado. Si bien los tres sabían que las mentes de Lunático y Remus eran diferentes, tenían la teoría de que las emociones de los dos sí las compartían. Si Remus estaba feliz ese día, Lunático sería travieso esa noche, cuando se acercaban los exámenes y Remus se estresaba, Lunático pasaba la noche entera caminando en círculos nervioso, esta vez los aullidos de Lunático al ver a Canuto fueron los sonidos más extraños que James y Peter habían escuchado jamás. No estaba para nada enojado, en realidad sonaba como si estuviera herido y asustado, pero a la vez feliz.

Lunático paso la noche entera acariciándose con Canuto, lamiéndolo, echándose a su lado, jamás habían visto al lobo comportarse así. Por supuesto Sirius volvió a irse antes de que Remus se transformara de vuelta. No paró de llorar en todo el camino, sabía que Lunático lo extrañaba, él los extrañaba con toda su alma, pero sabía que por haberse comportado como un idiota se merecía lo que estaba pasando. Esa noche sería la última que los acompañaría en la luna llena, solo había ido por si Cornamenta y Colagusano necesitaran ayuda y no la habían necesitado, así que jamás vería a Lunático otra vez.

Durante el mes siguiente las pesadillas de Sirius solo empeoraron. Antes, los brazos de Remus alrededor de él lo hacían sentir seguro y lo ayudaban a volver a dormir, ahuyentando las pesadillas. Pero ahora dormían solos y por más que quisiera no iba a ir a molestar a Remus con sus problemas, así que se acostumbró a bajar a la sala común a fumar (quizás a veces demasiados) cigarrillos.

Por supuesto él no sabía que Remus muchas veces bajaba y lo observaba desde la escalera, tratando de cuidarlo aún desde lejos porque sabía que a veces Sirius tendía a apagar sus cigarrillos con su antebrazo, si veía que estaba a punto de hacerlo, Remus movía algo en la sala para llamar la atención de Sirius o asustarlo lo suficiente para que se le callera el cigarro.

Sabía que no estaba ni cerca de dejarlo ir, después de ver como Lunático se había comportado con Canuto aquella noche sabía que no podía permanecer enojado con Sirius. Cuando finalmente lo perdonó no le fue mejor, el enojo simplemente fue reemplazado con dolor, empezó a darse cuenta de muchas cosas. Cada día estaba más seguro de que jamás iba a amar a ninguna otra persona como amaba a Sirius, a pesar de eso aun sabía que seguía siendo un monstruo, un peligro y esta era su oportunidad de darle a Sirius la posibilidad de encontrar a alguien con quien tener una vida normal.

Los días seguían pasando y James, Peter y Lily prácticamente se habían convertido en sus niñeras. Lily vigilaba a Remus en la biblioteca, había que obligarlo a irse a la cama a pesar de que siempre se quedaba dormido cuando intentaba estudiar, le prestaba todos sus apuntes (y Remus fue la única persona a quien alguna vez se los dio) porque sabía que por más que lo intentaba ya no era capaz de concentrarse en clase. A Sirius prácticamente tenían que arrastrarlo al gran comedor y forzarlo a que comiera algo porque más de una vez se había desmayado camino a clases.

Una noche Lily y Remus regresaban de sus rondas de prefectos cuando al entrar en la sala común sintieron un fuerte olor a cigarrillo. Lily se enojó mucho y decidió que tenía que ir a reportarlo hasta que un Remus con voz quebrada le dijo que no lo hiciera. Se giró y vio a Remus con los ojos llorosos, así que decidió quedarse con él.

-Es Sirius, lo ha hecho varias veces ya, no fuma tanto pero… apaga las colillas con su piel, es una forma que tiene de castigarse -Lily llevó una mano a su boca al oír esas palabras, sabía que Sirius estaba mal pero escuchar que se estaba haciendo daño era algo muy preocupante -Por favor no le digas a nadie -añadió Remus con algunas lágrimas

-No lo haré -dijo abrazando a Remus -pero Sirius necesita ayuda… ambos la necesitan -dijo separándose de Remus y viéndolo a los ojos.

-Yo no quería esto -dijo entre sollozos -solo quería darle la oportunidad de buscar a alguien mejor ¡alguien que no fuera un monstruo! 

-Remus… -Lily lo veía confundida e incrédula, quizás fue toda la bondad que había tenido con él en las últimas semanas, pero algo en ella le hizo saber a Remus que podría confiarle su secreto -No eres un monstruo

-Claro que sí… Lily soy un hombre lobo, me mordieron a los 6 años. Los chicos lo saben… me han ayudado desde que lo descubrieron -levantó la mirada esperando ver a Lily horrorizada pero ella estaba totalmente tranquila, sonriendo comprensivamente

-No eres un monstruo, una vez al mes te vuelves algo diferente, pero eso no define quién o qué eres. Estoy aquí sentada a tu lado y lo único que veo es a un gran estudiante, a mi compañero prefecto, al único de los merodeadores que soporto y… veo a un buen amigo que está sufriendo

-Porque no me has visto bajo la luna llena, podría matarte sin dudarlo

-Bueno, llevamos 5 años en Hogwarts y no he escuchado de ningún asesinato, ni en la escuela ni en Hogsmeade así que discúlpame si no tomo muy en serio lo que dices -respondió sonriente

-Eso es porque siempre me alejo de todos, no dejo que ningún humano se acerque porque si llegara a encontrar alguno… -hizo una pausa recordando lo cerca que estuvo Severus de encontrarlo

-Eres mucho más que un hombre lobo Remus 

-Gracias -dijo nada convencido -Por favor no le digas a nadie

-Claro, no te preocupes

-Ya es tarde, mejor irnos a la cama -dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Mientras tanto, Sirius apresurado corría hacia su cama para que Remus no se diera cuenta de que había estado oculto tras las escaleras todo el tiempo.

Para la siguiente luna llena Sirius ya parecía una persona completamente diferente, estaba bastante flaco por haber dejado de comer, su pelo nunca había estado tan descuidado y las ojeras en su rostro estaban bastante marcadas. Hacía todo de mala gana y ya no tenía energía ni para pelear con Snape, quien sonreía demasiado cada vez que los veía. Quizás solo por eso había mantenido su palabra a Dumbledore, ver a los preciados noviecitos completamente destrozados y al molesto grupo de amigos más tranquilo que nunca era lo mejor que le había pasado.

No lograba sacarse de la cabeza la conversación de Remus y Lily de aquella noche, por lo que estaba decido a probarle a Remus que estaba equivocado de una vez por todas. Por la noche les juró a James y Peter que Canuto no iría con ellos a la casa de los gritos, para respetar lo que había pedido Remus, sin embargo, cuando estos dos estaban a punto de salir del dormitorio para ir al encuentro de Lunático, Sirius les lanzó un encantamiento aturdidor, tomó la capa de invisibilidad de James y salió del castillo.

Cuando despertaron ya eran casi las dos de la mañana, cogieron el mapa y salieron a toda prisa del castillo. Ni siquiera se molestaron en usar el túnel, una vez afuera James se transformó, llevando a Colagusano sobre él y corriendo tan rápido como podía. Ambos sabían que Sirius era muy capaz de hacer cierta estupidez y temían llegar demasiado tarde.

Al llegar a la cabaña encontraron algo que pensaban imposible, se dieron cuenta que Sirius había cumplido su promesa, “Canuto” no estaba ahí. Sirius estaba sentado en el suelo con la cabeza de Lunático en sus piernas. El lobo parecía estar durmiendo mientras Sirius aun acariciaba suavemente su cabeza. Todo lo que sabían sobre hombres lobo, todo lo que habían leído indicaba que aquello era imposible y sin embargo, estaba pasando ahí frente a ellos.

-Siento lo del hechizo, pero sabía que jamás me iban a dejar hacer esto

Cornamenta solo sacudió la cabeza mientras Colagusano seguía temblando, temiendo que en cualquier momento todo saldría mal.

-Si ustedes se quedan, usará eso como excusa mañana, no me ha atacado y no lo va a hacer. Váyanse, pueden regresar en la mañana cuando él haya regresado.

Cornamenta lo miraba indeciso sobre irse o no.

-He cometido muchos errores en mi vida pero este no es una de ellos. Por favor, confíen en mí

Muy pocas veces habían visto a Lunático dormir, pero sabían que debía estar demasiado calmado para llegar a ese punto así que accedieron a lo que pedía Sirius y regresaron al castillo. Poco después Sirius se durmió también, a pesar de que la posición no era muy cómoda, esa noche durmió mejor que todas las del resto del mes combinadas.

Al amanecer lo despertaron los aullidos de Lunático, quien se estaba transformando de vuelta en Remus. Poco a poco Remus iba abriendo los ojos, aun le dolía el cuerpo por la transformación, pero por alguna razón no se sentía cansado como usualmente lo hacía. Al ver que Sirius estaba con él se levantó, viéndolo confundido y tratando de recordar que había pasado la noche anterior

-Ni un solo rasguño -le dijo al ver que no paraba de examinarlo -Vine solo, y estuve aquí toda la noche, como yo, no como Canuto

Remus abrió la boca incrédulo, desde que se despertó sabía que se sentía diferente a las otras lunas llenas, mucho más tranquilo, como si hubiera despertado de una siesta común y no de una noche en vela como lobo.

-No intentaste atacarme, ni te hiciste daño a ti. Examíname todo lo que quieras, examínate a ti, estamos bien. No eres un monstruo Remus y jamás lo vas a ser

Las lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer en los ojos de Remus

-Sí, te intente usar, pero como a un bully que no tendría miedo de golpear a Snape y a quien no le darían consecuencias por hacerlo porque no sería su culpa. Claramente no pensé bien ese momento, pero JAMAS pensé en ti como un monstruo Remus. Ni por un segundo. Por favor deja de verte como algo que no eres.

-Lo siento -fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de lanzarse sobre Sirius, abrazándolo y llorando sobre su pecho. Sirius sentía como si volviera a tener corazón, como si luego de casi dos meses volviera a sentir.

-Prométeme que jamás vas a volver a llamarte así. Jamás en tu vida. Esté o no yo en ella.

-Lo haré si nunca más vuelves a hacerte daño -dijo señalando su brazo -especialmente con cigarros

-¿tenemos un trato?

Remus asintió, se inclinó y le dio un beso a Sirius, fue corto, ambos sonreían en el beso mientras sentían algunas lágrimas en sus mejillas. En ese momento, las ganas de vivir por fin regresaban a ellos

-Sé que te lastime demasiado… pero si alguna vez quieres volver conmigo yo…

-Por supuesto que quiero volver contigo tonto -lo interrumpió Sirius para darle otro beso -No sé si lo notaste pero no estoy muy interesado en una vida sin ti -añadió sacándole una sonrisa a Remus, cosa que no sucedía desde hace mes y medio.

-Te amo Sirius

-Y yo a ti Remus


	9. Primera vez que notaron el “apetito” de Lunático

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut y más smut

Esa mañana Remus había despertado solo, Sirius y James se habían levantado temprano para ir a la práctica de Quidditch. Aun le quedaba media hora antes de tener que levantarse así que intentó volverse a dormir, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos aparecía la imagen de Sirius en el vestidor del estadio. Rodeado de vapor, enjabonando cuidadosamente su abdomen. Oh lo que daría por estar en esas duchas en ese momento. Ya que ni su mente ni su entrepierna parecían querer calmarse decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos.

A pesar de que tuvo un buen orgasmo esa mañana, no pudo evitar el sentimiento de que necesitaba más. Estaba caliente aun cuando acababa de venirse, lo cual no era usual. De todas formas, no era nada que no pudiera tolerar, así que decidió comenzar su rutina diaria sin darle demasiada importancia.

Él y Peter estaban terminando de desayunar cuando por fin James y Sirius aparecieron en el gran comedor.

-Hola chicos -dijo James mientras se sentaban a cada lado de la mesa, James junto a Peter y Sirius al lado de Remus.

-Buenos días -dijo Remus poniendo sus manos alrededor de la cara de Sirius para plantarle un beso bastante apasionado.

-Buenos días a ti -respondió Sirius sonriendo cuando por fin se separaron

-Ey dónde está mi beso de buenos días -dijo James haciendo reír a los demás. Remus guiñó y le sopló un beso desde el otro lado de la mesa. Se giró para volver a besar a Sirius pero este ya estaba devorando una tostada.

-Lo siento Lunático, me encanta tener tu lengua en mi garganta, pero ahorita estoy muriendo de hambre.

En clase no podía quitar sus ojos de Sirius. Siempre ha sabido que su novio es muy guapo pero la forma en la que lo hipnotizaba hoy no era normal. Apenas lograba escuchar la voz de la profesora, en su cabeza lo único que podía procesarse eran las ganas que tenía de tomar a Sirius de la camisa, arrastrarlo hasta el baño más cercano y hacerlo suyo allí.

Era extraño, no recordaba nunca haberse sentido tan sediento. ¿Qué tenía de diferente hoy? ¿Sirius estaría usando alguna colonia nueva? Después de todo estos días su olfato se volvía mucho más sensible. Aunque eso no tendría sentido porque cuando despertó estaba solo…

El tiempo no pasaba lo suficientemente rápido. Durante el almuerzo prefirió sentarse frente a Sirius para evitar cualquier tentación, sabía que tenía que resistir el impulso de tirarlo contra la pared y no estaba seguro de lograrlo si Sirius llegaba a poner sus manos cerca de sus piernas.

Por suerte pasaron el almuerzo bastante tranquilos, hablando sobre la broma que le habían hecho a Filch unas noches atrás y sobre el partido de quidditch de la próxima semana.

-Mi espalda aun me está matando por la práctica de hoy -dijo Sirius estirándose un poco

-¿Quieres que te haga el truco? -Tras varios años en el equipo James había desarrollado muy buenas técnicas para aliviar la tensión en los músculos.

-Por favor -James se puso de pie y con los codos hizo presión en la espalda de Sirius. Se escuchó un leve “crack” y Sirius gimió aliviado -Gracias Cornamenta, eres lo mejo… -No pudo terminar la oración porque en ese momento Remus salió corriendo del comedor.

-Claro, adiós Lunático -se burló James

-Ummm ¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó Peter

-Creo que yo sé, adelántense, los alcanzo en el aula de pociones.

Revisó en el baño que estaba cerca del comedor, pero Remus no estaba ahí. Supuso que debería estar en el que estaba cerca del aula de pociones. Bingo. Entró justo cuando Remus salía del cubículo.

-Hola -dijo Sirius con una mirada pícara

-Siento haber corrido así es que... me dieron náuseas, ya sabes se acerca la luna llena

-Claro -respondió sonriendo aún más. Remus sabía que no le había creído en absoluto así que dejó salir un suspiro -vi cómo me observabas en clase. Pudiste haberme invitado, te la hubiera mamado tan…

-No! Sirius para! -lo interrumpió Remus inclinándose -Lo siento, es solo que es la segunda vez que me masturbo hoy y aun así está tomando todo mi autocontrol no arrancarte la ropa y joderte aquí mismo -Sirius sonrió y se acercó más a él -¡NO! Sirius no, la clase de hoy es importante… además no creo que una vez sea suficiente

-Oh…

-Compórtate por favor. Creo que tiene que ver con la luna llena y no quiero que Lunático tome el control sobre mí en medio de una clase de pociones

-Está bien -dijo rodando los ojos -exploraremos tus superpoderes sexuales luego

Durante la clase Remus intentó concentrarse, en serio lo intentó. Su caldero nunca se había visto tan mal, había agregado varios ingredientes en el orden incorrecto y estaba casi seguro de que se había saltado al menos tres pasos. Probablemente snivellus el “señor pociones perfectas” se había burlado de él, pero aun si lo hizo, Remus no se dio cuenta.

Sirius simplemente lo veía, esperando que no incendiara el aula. Se preguntaba por qué hasta ahora había iniciado esta faceta de Lunático… Es decir, Remus siempre cambiaba cuando se acercaba la luna llena, se enfermaba más fácil a pesar de que su cuerpo se volvía más fuerte, su olfato y oído se volvían mucho más agudos pero esta calentura definitivamente era nueva. Claro, la primera vez de los dos había sido hace un par de meses atrás, tal vez antes de eso el deseo no era tan fuerte en Remus y ahora que ya sabía lo bien que se sentía, buscaba más. Claro, esa era solo una teoría.

La profunda reflexión sobre la naturaleza lobezna de su novio fue interrumpida por el grito de Alice. El caldero de Remus estaba desbordándose y parecía lava lo que estaba deslizándose por la mesa. Por suerte el profesor logró deshacerse de la rara sustancia a tiempo. Sirius solo reía, nunca había visto a Remus tan distraído.

-Remus se está portando muy extraño hoy -dijo James agregando los últimos ingredientes a su caldero

-Sí… eso me recuerda, es mejor que no vayan al cuarto por un par de horas -James lo veía extrañado, con una ceja levantada – a menos, claro, que alguno esté interesado en hacer un trio porque…

-Está bien está bien ya entendimos -interrumpió Peter

-Echados de nuestro propio dormitorio por un par de perros en celo oh como han cambiado las cosas en la torre Gryffindor -dijo James poniendo una mano en su frente para parecer más dramático. Los tres rieron.

Cuando finalmente acabó la clase doble de pociones Remus fue directo hacia Sirius. Tomó fuertemente su mano y se fueron a toda prisa al dormitorio. En cuanto entraron Remus tomó su varita, cerró la puerta y puso un hechizo silenciador en la habitación. No planeaba ser suave con Sirius pero tampoco quería que toda la escuela se enterara.

Empezó a besarlo mientras daba varios pasos hacia adelante, estrellando a su novio contra la pared. Cada vez el beso se volvía más feroz, mordía el labio inferior de Sirius mientras movía su cadera presionando sus entrepiernas. Bajó hacia su cuello y clavículas, dejando marcas que tardarían varios días en desaparecer.

-Dios Re estás muy caliente verdad -dijo Sirius sintiendo los labios de Remus recorrer su cuello

-No -dijo separándose de él y viéndolo a los ojos -estoy mucho más que eso. Quiero joderte -dijo colocando fuertemente una de sus manos en la entrepierna de Sirius -Quiero joderte tan duro. -empezó a mover su mano arriba y abajo, haciendo gemir a Black - Quiero que grites mi nombre- apretó su mano con fuerza, ahora obteniendo un grito ahogado de parte de su novio

-Mierda Remus

Remus tomó a Sirius por la cadera y lo volteó, dejándolo con el pecho presionado contra la pared. Se arrodilló, recogió su varita y con un movimiento, la ropa de ambos desapareció.

-Pon las manos detrás de tu espalda -Sirius obedeció -No. Las. Muevas.

Comenzó a besar y morder una de las nalgas de Black, probablemente dejaría algunas marcas, aunque no duro mucho antes de que separara sus mejillas y recorriera con su lengua cada centímetro de su entrada. Adentró su lengua mientras apretaba su trasero con una mano.

-Dios Re… -Lupin movía su lengua con mucha agilidad. Sirius no paraba de gemir. ¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan bueno en esto? La presión en su miembro era demasiada, sentía que iba a venirse pero sabía que Remus apenas estaba comenzando.

-Re… ve más despacio -dijo entre gemidos -o voy a venirme

-Bien

Volvió a colocar su lengua en su entrada y estiró su brazo para colocar una de sus manos en el miembro de su novio. Moviendo su mano y su lengua al mismo ritmo.

-Re es en serio aaah

A eso Remus respondió acelerando sus movimientos, apretando su mano libre contra el trasero de Sirius.

-Estoy muy cerca -poco después el espasmo llegó a su abdomen y se regó en la mano de su novio. Remus se puso de pie, tomando a Sirius por la cintura lo giró y sin romper contacto visual con él lamio y limpió su mano. Sirius aún estaba recuperando el aliento, y mordió su labio inferior al ver como Lunático tragaba su semen.

-De rodillas -demandó. Sirius se arrodilló frente a él. Remus aún estaba (rock hard) bastante duro, probablemente su erección no era tan fácil de bajar ahora que la luna llena tenía algo que ver en el asunto.

Abrió la boca y empezó a pasar su lengua por la vena del miembro de Remus. Cuando se trataba de sexo oral Sirius siempre estaba a cargo. Le encantaba provocar a Remus en medio de las clases, de la sala común, donde sea que pudiera, para luego ir a encerrarse en el primer lugar que encontraran y arrodillarse frente a él. Sin vergüenza, sin piedad y hechizos silenciadores porque le encantaba torturar a Remus así. Le encantaba volverlo loco siempre que podía. Pero no hoy. Antes de que se diera cuenta las manos de Remus lo sujetaban fuertemente halando su cabello, guiándolo a través de su longitud.

Sirius no tenía ningún problema con dejar que Lunático se hiciera cargo, es más, le excitaba demasiado. Remus estaba embistiendo con fuerza contra su boca, sabía que debía controlar su respiración si no quería terminar haciendo un desastre.

-Eres tan bueno Sirius -dijo adentrándose hasta su garganta y manteniéndose ahí un par de segundos, saliendo solo para que Sirius pueda tomar aire -Me encanta follarte la boca -repitió el movimiento que acababa de hacer, esta vez quedándose dentro un par de segundos más -te vez tan hermoso con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos llorosos -retomó el ritmo anterior, dando varias embestidas rápidas contra él. Sirius gemía aun cuando algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, podía sentir como volvía a ponerse duro poco a poco.

Remus lo tomó por la barbilla, indicándole que se levantara. Lo besó mientras levantaba una de sus piernas, presionando su miembro en la entrada de Sirius. Estiró uno de sus brazos, alcanzando el estante que estaba a su lado. Tomó el lubricante y espació una buena cantidad en su miembro.

-Remus -Gimió aferrando sus manos a la espalda de su novio. Remus lo penetraba lenta pero firmemente. Ni siquiera esperó a que Sirius se adecuara a él, seguía moviéndose lentamente dentro y fuera de él.

-Dios mio Remus -decía entre gemidos y jadeos. Remus lo había tomado por ambas piernas y ahora lo levantaba, sosteniéndolo contra la pared. Aumentó la velocidad y la fuerza de sus embestidas, llegando aun más profundo dentro de él.

-Te sientes tan bien -dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de Sirius. No le llevó mucho encontrar la próstata de su novio. Los gemidos de Sirius ahora eran prácticamente gritos, no duraría mucho si Lunático seguía golpeando repetidamente ese punto.

-Estoy muy cerca… demasiado! Dios Re -Apretaba con fuerza sus manos contra los hombros de su novio. Remus añadió aun más fuerza a sus embestidas y Sirius se regó por segunda vez, gritando el nombre de su novio. Sin embargo, Remus no cesó sus movimientos, seguía embistiendo con fuerza mientras Black recuperaba el aliento.

-Re es… -Lupin empezó a desacelerar sus movimientos -es demasiado -dijo aun con la respiración agitada -Es demasiado, espera

-¿Quieres que salga? -dijo por fin cesando las embestidas.

-No, está bien, solo… espera -Remus le dio varios besos cortos en la mejilla y el cuello mientras Black se recuperaba. Sirius dejó salir una pequeña risa -¿Cómo diablos sigues duro? 

Remus sonrió -te dije que una vez no sería suficiente -Sin salir de él, los llevó a ambos hasta su cama, colocando a Sirius sobre su espalda y dejándolos en la posición del misionero. Comenzó a darle pequeños besos de nuevo, moviendo su cadera lentamente. Sirius dejaba salir pequeños gemidos mientras movía sus manos por la espalda de su novio.

El rostro de Lupin recorría el cuello de Sirius, inhalando su esencia antes de besarlo desesperadamente. El lado salvaje de Lunático adoraba el aroma de Sirius, sus embestidas volvían a tomar buen ritmo.

-Dios Remus vas a matarme -dijo antes de besarlo

-No te preocupes, no es mi fetiche -respondió, causando una pequeña risa en ambos

-No, tu eres de ir duro, a lunático le gusta tener el control -dijo antes de pasar la lengua por la mandíbula de Remus 

-Compórtate Sirius, ya de por sí me está siendo muy duro contenerme -dijo saliendo de él

-Entonces no lo hagas -dijo rodando y poniéndose en 4 sobre la cama -Apuesto a que a Moony le va a gustar más ‘de perrito’ -añadió riendo pero giñando un ojo

Si no estuviera tan caliente se burlaría de su mal chiste, pero lo dejó para después. Se arrodilló detrás de él y volvió a penetrarlo. Tomó su cabello con una mano y haló de él forzando a Sirius a levantar su cabeza, dejando salir algunos gemidos.

Remus seguía embistiéndolo con fuerza, pero ahora mantenía la cabeza de Black contra el colchón. Sirius no sabía en que momento había vuelto a ponerse duro de nuevo y francamente no sabía si era capaz de venirse una tercera vez, pero disfrutaba escuchar a Lunático gemir contra él.

Remus lo tomo por los hombros, levantándolo de nuevo. Esta vez él también se inclinó, apoyándose en la cama con una mano y con la otra sujetando a su novio. Sirius sentía la respiración agitada de Remus en su cuello, sus embestidas eran ahora mucho más fuertes y sabía que ahora Remus estaba cerca de llegar al clímax.

Los gemidos de Lunático ahora eran más graves, más… animales, y escucharlos tan cerca de su oído mientras Remus golpeaba repetidamente su punto G no le ayudaba. Las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes, hasta que finalmente Remus se corrió con un aullido. Sirius no sabía por qué, pero el sonido que había hecho Remus le había parecido demasiado sexy. Gracias a ese aullido, y contra su propio pronóstico, llegó al clímax por tercera vez.

Ambos se desplomaron en la cama, finalmente Remus se sintió tranquilo después de su orgasmo.

-Creo que me voy a desmayar -dijo Sirius sonriendo y cerrando sus ojos

-Te amo -respondió Remus, girándose para darle varios besos en la frente y mejillas

- _Yyo tiRe_ -murmuró más dormido que despierto. Remus rio ante la situación, se levantó para recoger su varita y limpiarlos a ambos con un hechizo. Se dio cuenta de la hora que era así que se vistió, cubrió a Sirius con la cobija y bajó a cenar.

Peter y James le sonrieron pícaramente desde que lo vieron entrar al comedor, Remus sabía lo que le esperaba.

-Hola Remus, ¿que tal tu tarde? -le dijo James con tono burlón mientras Remus se sentaba frente a ellos.

-¿Dónde está Sirius? -preguntó Peter con el mismo tono

-Oh no me digas que te lo follaste hasta la inconsciencia -añadió riendo James

-Oh vamos, cállense los dos -respondió sirviéndose la cena, evitando mencionar que en efecto, James tenía razón.


	10. Primera vez cuidando a Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff :3

Él tenía 6 meses. Prácticamente tuvieron que obligar a James y Lily a salir y tener una cita decente. Llegaron por Harry a las 4 de la tarde y prometieron solemnemente que no se los devolverían a menos que se relajaran y disfrutaran su noche libre.

Harry era un bebe bastante risueño, lo cual alentaba mucho a Canuto para ser el padrino más gracioso y juguetón que ha existido. En cuanto llegaron al apartamento Sirius se encerró con Harry en su habitación, diciéndole a Remus que tenía una sorpresa.

-Déjame presentarte al bebé más Punk rock que vas a conocer en tu vida -Dijo Sirius por fin abriendo la puerta. Remus volteó y se encontró a su novio cargando a Harry, vestidos en chaquetas de cuero y lentes oscuros. No pudo evitar sonreír, su corazón se derritió instantáneamente.

-¿Dónde conseguiste una chaqueta de cuero para bebés?

-Te sorprenderías de lo que puedes encontrar en tiendas muggle -respondió orgulloso

-¿Esos son…? ¿encogiste mis lentes? 

-En realidad estos son los tuyos -señaló a los lentes que él tenía puestos -encogí los míos. Pero no puedes negar que nos vemos fabulosos

-En efecto, no puedo negar eso -dijo buscando la cámara -Ahora hagan su mejor cara “punk rock”

-Oh toma todas las fotos que puedas Re, tenemos muchos cambios de vestuario que hacer. Hoy es día de sesión de fotos

-Así que cuando dijiste que tenías planes con tu ahijado te referías a que ibas a pasar la tarde haciendo cosplays con Harry

-¡Pero por supuesto que no! _Vamos_ a pasar la tarde haciendo cosplays con Harry. Ya alisté todo lo que nos vamos a poner.

Remus rio, sabía que no había forma de decirle que no a Sirius cuando tenía ese brillo en los ojos. Así que se vistieron con los uniformes de quidditch del equipo favorito de James, como bailarines de disco (sí, con todo y peluca), como los detectives de aquella película muggle que le había enseñado Remus, como vaqueros y el favorito de ambos, Harry con un traje de dálmata (por supuesto en esa foto Sirius salió como Canuto). Estaban seguros de que iban a enmarcar esa foto y la tendrían en la pared de la sala.

Pasaron la tarde riendo y tomando muchas fotografías, cuidar a un bebé no parecía ser tan complicado como creían. Al menos eso pensaban hasta que tuvieron que cambiar a su ahijado. Cambiar el pañal de Harry la primera vez fue una odisea. Lily les había explicado un par de veces como hacerlo, pero estaban seguros de que Harry estaba mucho más quieto cuando ella lo hacía. 40 minutos y media caja de toallitas húmedas después lograron por fin terminar de cambiar a su ahijado.

Remus empezó a preparar la cena mientras Sirius se quedó dándole de comer a Harry. Podía escucharlos desde la cocina, eran lo más adorable que existía. Sirius mantenía una conversación fluida con Harry, quien apenas sabía articular un par de vocales. Por supuesto, Lupin moría de ternura cada vez que se acercaba a espiarlos.

En la noche Harry apenas despertó dos veces, por suerte, porque James les había contado que los primeros meses solía despertar mínimo 6 veces cada noche. Lo primero que vio Remus al despertar esa mañana fueron los rostros de Harry y Sirius, ambos profundamente dormidos.

Harry despertó antes que Sirius así que Remus lo alzó y salieron al patio. Le enseñó varias de las flores del jardín, diciéndole los nombres y dejando que su sobrino tocara algunas de las plantas. Harry le sonreía con una inocencia que le calentaba el corazón. Poco después apareció un perro negro en la entrada del patio y Harry empezó a reír, Canuto era su adoración.

Pasaron un buen rato jugando antes de volver adentro y desayunar. Canuto adoraba estar con Harry, Remus sabía que Sirius siempre había tenido una debilidad con los niños, aunque no lo admitiera. Por su parte, él nunca había querido tener hijos, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de pasarle su condición de licántropo a alguna criaturita inocente. A pesar de eso, despertar con ellos dos había encendido una chispa dentro de él. “Tal vez” pensó “tal vez no sea tan mala idea… tal vez algún día tengamos la oportunidad de formar una familia”.


	11. Primera noche aparte: Sirius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La primera noche que Sirius pasó en Azkaban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst

En cuanto puso un pie en Azkaban sintió el efecto de la prisión y de los dementores, mientras lo llevaban a su celda sentía como cada parte de sí mismo se apagaba. No había cometido el crimen por el que lo condenaron, pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Por dudar así de Remus, por ser tan tonto de confiar en Peter, por poner en peligro al pequeño Harry, pero sobre todo, porque por su culpa sus mejores amigos ahora estaban muertos.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? Viendo hacia atrás todo tenía sentido. ¿Toda la información que Remus nunca quiso darle a Sirius? simplemente estaba en misiones para ganarse el apoyo de los hombres lobo. Todas las veces que le dijo a Remus lo que hacían, jamás se le ocurrió que podría haber una vil rata bajo las ventanas o incluso dentro de su casa, escondido bajo algún mueble. Todas las “evidencias” que incriminaban a Remus perfectamente podían ajustarse para ver que era Peter quien estaba tras de ellas.

Probablemente era el efecto de los dementores, pero estaba siendo forzado a revivir una y otra vez las peleas que tuvo con Remus durante los meses anteriores.

_-Es curioso cómo ni siquiera es luna llena y aun así desapareces_

_\- ¡Estamos en medio de una guerra! No es como que podamos sentarnos felizmente a esperar una invitación, ya te he dicho a dónde tengo que ir_

Cada vez que no fue justo con él.

_-Remus por favor ¡POR QUÉ NO CONFÍAS EN MI!_

_-Amor por favor, te confiaría mi vida, si no te digo lo que he estado haciendo es por tu propia seguridad. Te amo Sirius, necesito que tú confíes en mí._

_-No no lo haces, me lo dirías si me amaras_

La primera vez que vio como una posibilidad de que el amor de su vida fuera quien había traicionado a su mejor amigo.

_-Era una emboscada, sabían que estaríamos ahí. Apenas logramos huir y Emmeline está herida -llegó diciendo Dorcas casi sin aliento_

_Mientras ayudaban a Emmeline, Sirius no podía evitar pensar que justo la noche antes había hablado de ello con Remus. A la mañana siguiente este se había ido de la casa mucho antes de que Sirius despertara, sin dejar una nota, sin decir a dónde iba. No podía seguir negándolo más, las “coincidencias” eran demasiadas._

Revivía cada noche que permanecía en vela, viendo a Remus dormir, tratando de odiarlo o al menos de dejar de amarlo… pero jamás lo logró. Ni siquiera el día en que aceptó que él era el traidor

_-Tienen a los Longbottom! -llegó diciendo Moody -debemos actuar ya, mañana por la madrugada deberán irse al lugar seguro -dijo dirigiéndose a los Potter_

_-Necesito hablar contigo -En ese momento Sirius tomó a Peter por el brazo y lo llevó a la siguiente habitación -necesito pedirte el favor más grande de la vida. Esto no se lo puedes decir a nadie ¿entendido?_

_Peter asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada_

_-Necesito que tú seas el guardián de James y Lily y que solo nosotros 4 sepamos de esto porque… porque Remus es el espía -dijo sintiendo como esas últimas palabras le atravesaban el pecho como cuchillos_

_\- ¿Remus? ¿Estás seguro? Él jamás podría…_

_-Soy el último que quisiera creerlo Colagusano, pero sí, estoy seguro. Por eso no podemos decirle a nadie de esto… ni siquiera a James. Les diremos que haremos el cambio porque hacerme a mí su guardián era demasiado obvio. Además, así irán tras de mí y aunque lo intenten no podrán sacar la información de mi cabeza, los Potter estarán a salvo. Por favor Peter_

_-Está bien… seré el guardián_

_Sin saberlo acababa de dictar la sentencia de muerte de sus mejores amigos. Para cuando llegó a la casa segura esta ya estaba destrozada, Hagrid estaba afuera con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos quien por suerte había resultado ser Harry, sano y salvo… casi._

_-¿Qué pasó? Hagrid ¿Dónde están James y Lily?_

_Hagrid negó con la cabeza, sin lograr decir nada. Sirius intentó entrar a la casa, pero con una sola mano Hagid lo detuvo_

_-No hay nada que podamos hacer por ellos… pero él está bien -dijo descubriendo la cara de Harry de las mantas. Sirius inmediatamente lo cogió y empezó a llorar con Harry en sus brazos._

_-Dejaré que te despidas, Dumbledore me ha ordenado que lo lleve con tus tíos_

_-¿Los muggles que odiaban a Lily? Ellos no van a cuidar a Harry ¡Lo dejarán en el primer orfanato que encuentren!_

_-Son ordenes, lo siento Sirius. Dumbledore dijo que…_

_-¡Dumbledore no es su padre! ¡Él no tiene derecho a decidir nada! -gritaba entre lágrimas asustando a Harry_

_-¡Sirius!_

_-Por favor -decía ahora en un tono más calmado -Dame a Harry, Hagrid. Soy su padrino. Yo cuidaré de él lo prometo_

_-Siuuus -decía Harry viendo a su padrino_

_-Lo siento. Tal vez más adelante puedas ir por él… no lo sé… pero por ahora debemos confiar en Dumbledore y lo sabes_

_-Lo siento tanto Harry. Algún día iré por ti, lo prometo -Se despidió de Harry dándole un beso en la parte de su frente que no estaba lastimada -Llévate mi moto Hagrid, es más segura para Harry. Y ya no la necesito más._

_Mientras Hagrid y Harry se alejaban. Sirius por fin caía en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Todo ese tiempo había sido Peter ¡Esa maldita rata! Salió a buscarlo en cuanto se dio cuenta. Lo encontró al día siguiente en medio de una calle muggle, pero poco le importó pues en cuanto lo vio sacó su varita_

_-¡MALDITA ESCORIA! ERES UN TRAIDOR Y UN ASESINO_

_-Sirius. Sirius espera. No fui yo, Remus me encontró y…_

_-¡NO ME SALGAS CON ESA BASURA AHORA! Sé que lo has estado incriminando desde hace meses ¿POR QUÉ? -dijo presionando su varita contra el cuello de Pettigrew_

_Peter sabía que ya no había forma de seguirlo engañando, pero ya no importaba -Era la única forma de distraerte. -decía asustado, sacando lentamente su varita de su bolsillo sin que Sirius se diera cuenta -Darías tu vida por James sin dudarlo ¿Pero darías la de Remus? Obligarte a escoger entre James o Remus era la única forma de mantenerte lo suficientemente distraído como para que no notaras lo que estaba haciendo_

_-MALDITO_

Sirius ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar porque en cuestión de segundos Peter había cortado su dedo anular, creado una explosión en toda la calle y transformado en rata para huir por una de las alcantarillas de Londres.

Los aurores habían llegado justo cuando Sirius despertaba, todo era un caos y antes de entender que acababa de pasar, ya estaba camino a Azkaban. Sin poder explicarse, sin audiencias y lo que más le dolía, sin poder decirle a Remus lo que en realidad había pasado.

Desde su celda se lograban ver unos cuantos rayos del cuarto creciente, recordándole como ahora había dejado a Remus a su suerte. ¿Y él? Qué sentido tenía pensar en sí mismo, si su novio lo creía culpable de matar a alguien que no había muerto, si todos lo creían un traidor cuando solo había intentado salvar a sus amigos y si ahora era un asesino, porque James y Lily estarían vivos si él no hubiera sido tan idiota.

-Lo siento tanto chicos -susurró, aunque sabía que nadie podría oírlo. Así comenzó su primera noche en Azkaban, la primera de los 12 años más horribles de su vida.


	12. Primera noche aparte: Remus

No podía negar que su novio tenía ya un par de meses de comportarse extraño. Al principio solo lo atribuía al estrés de la guerra, pero poco a poco notaba como Sirius se distanciaba cada vez más de él. Quizás ya no estaba enamorado de él y no se atrevía a decir nada porque no era un buen momento.

Trataba de no pensar mucho en eso, amaba a Sirius, pero jamás lo obligaría a quedarse junto a él si ya no lo amaba. Además, ya tenía suficientes problemas con sus viajes con los hombres lobo. Cada vez era más cansado y más de alguna vez la manada había atacado a Lunático. Pero esas cosas no las compartía con su novio, prefería no preocuparlo.

La mañana del primero de noviembre, era extraña, el cielo estaba lleno de lechuzas y algunos fuegos artificiales. No era usual ver ese tipo de descuido entre los magos y mucho menos en tiempos de guerra. Mientras regresaba por fin a su casa, vio a lo lejos a Dedalus, quien lo esperaba frente a la entrada principal.

-Te necesitamos en el cuartel general, de inmediato -Le dijo tomándolo del brazo y apareciéndolos a ambos frente al edificio en el que se escondía el cuartel. Al entrar se escuchaba un cuchicheo general, el cual cesó en cuanto vieron a Remus.

-Remus, siéntate por favor -dijo Dumbledore bastante tranquilo (calmly) -antes de informarte de lo sucedido anoche, necesito preguntarte algo. Tú conocías a Sirius mejor que nadie en esta habitación ¿Era él, el guardián secreto de los Potter?

-Sí claro, James y Lily confiaban totalmente en Sirius -dijo provocando algunos susurros entre los miembros de la orden

-Y Sirius, ¿Ha actuado extraño últimamente?

-Bueno… un poco pero ¿Quién de nosotros no? Todos estamos tensos por la guerra y…

Lo interrumpió Dedalus con un fuerte aclarado de garganta. Dumbledore dejó salir un suspiro

-Voldemort fue destruido anoche, en la casa de los Potter. Y aunque muchos celebran que está muerto, no debemos tomarlo como una verdad absoluta. Deberemos mantenernos con los ojos abiertos, muchos de sus seguidores siguen sueltos.

Remus sabía que estaba escuchando la mejor noticia que podían darles, Voldemort estaba muerto, pero… entonces ¿por qué el tono de Dumbledore sonaba a malas noticias?

-Lamentablemente como varios de ustedes saben, el único que sobrevivió fue Harry quien fue llevado con sus parientes maternos...

En ese momento Moody entró por la puerta a toda prisa -Los encontramos, tiene que venir ahora -dijo viendo a Dumbledore

-Continuaremos esto luego. Remus necesitamos que vengas con nosotros -le dijo Dumbledore, pero Remus seguía en shock. Se levantó y caminó meramente por inercia, tenía la vista al frente pero no parecía ver nada en realidad. ¿Lily y James estaban muertos? No podían, simplemente no. Y si los habían encontrado significaba que habían obtenido la información de Sirius… pero él dijo que preferiría morir antes de arriesgar a sus amigos… ¿Sirius también estaba muerto? Por favor que no… prefería mil veces que todo eso sea mentira y que Voldemort siguiera por ahí.

Moody, Dumbledore y Remus se aparecieron en una calle en Londres, estaba cerrada, destruida y llena de aurores. Parecía que acabara de haber una pelea muy fuerte, podía ver aun varios muggles heridos. Moody fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Dónde está Black?

-Lo atraparon justo en el acto, ya se lo llevaron -le decía una aurora a Moody

-¿Y Pettigrew?

El corazón de Remus latía cada vez más rápido, no entendía que estaba pasando, pero no podía ser bueno

-Creemos que encontramos… una parte de él -dijo llevándolos hacia un lugar en el que había una gran mancha, una varita rota y… un dedo

-¿Es la varita de Peter? -dijo Moody, Remus asintió. Al verlo tan asustado y perdido Moody decidió que había que explicarle a Remus lo que estaba pasando

-Creemos que Black era el espía que estábamos buscando. Explicaría por qué Voldemort encontró a los Potter y porque sabía de varios movimientos de la orden, especialmente de los que informábamos Sirius. Peter lo ha de haber afrontado aquí

-Sirius jamás haría eso ¡él estaba más que dispuesto a morir por ellos!

-Todos los testigos confirmaron que fue Black quien atacó a Peter, hubo un destello, la calle se levantó y al segundo siguiente Peter ya no estaba -decía la aurora

-¡Pero Sirius no lo haría! Jamás los traicionaría así

-Traicionero o no acaba de matar a 13 personas -Le dijo Moody -entre ellas su querido amigo Peter. Tal vez él sabía algo que Black no quería que supiéramos

Remus negaba fuertemente con la cabeza, no iba a aceptarlo. No quería aceptar que sus tres mejores amigos estuvieran muertos por culpa del amor de su vida. Simplemente era imposible

-Él jamás haría…

-Ya lo hizo

No quería entrar en la casa, no se sentía capaz de ver el que había sido el hogar de los dos. Afuera seguían viéndose muchas lechuzas cursa el cielo, el mundo estaba de bueno humor, era una fiesta, pero no para él. Luego de estar parado frente a la puerta por casi una hora se obligó a entrar, la chaqueta de Sirius seguía sobre el sofá, sus revistas muggle seguían junto a la mesa y su taza de té seguía en el desayunador. Subió a la habitación y sacó de su mesa de noche aquella cajita azul que había estado guardando.

_-Sé lo que estás pensando, y creo que es una excelente idea -le dijo Lily al ver que Remus se había quedado parado frente a una joyería_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Vamos lunático (it’s about damn time) sabes que ya es tiempo -Decía James alcanzándolos, llevaba a Harry en sus brazos_

_-No es momento de propuestas de matrimonio chicos, se viene una guerra y lo saben_

_-Precisamente por eso deberías hacerlo. Después puedes arrepentirte de no haberlo hecho antes -dijo James_

_-Está bien, si salimos vivos de esto lo haré_

_-Cuanto optimismo, sabes deberías entrar, apuesto a que…_

_-No, definitivamente no. Además, es tarde y se está poniendo frío, puede hacerle mal a Harry -dijo interrumpiendo a Lily._

_-Y así Harry, es como el tío Lunático evade sus responsabilidades -dijo James, haciendo a los tres reír._

Todo era tan distinto meses atrás, ahora sus mejores amigos estaban muertos y el hombre a quien estuvo a punto de darle su vida entera, se había convertido en un asesino. No quería creerlo, pero entre más intentaba negarlo, más se terminaba convenciendo. Todas esas veces que Sirius le hablaba de misiones y que sospechosamente estas luego salían mal, todas las veces que intentó sacarle información, las desapariciones repentinas y el último mes cuando Sirius ya ni siquiera era capaz de verlo a los ojos.

¿Cómo es que nunca se dio cuenta? ¡Si hubiera prestado más atención podría haber hecho algo! Quizás hubiera convencido a James de hacer a Dumbledore el guardián secreto, pudo haber alertado a la orden. O tal vez hubiera regresado a Sirius a sus sentidos y evitado que siguiera dando la información, tal vez James, Lily y Peter estarían vivos.

-Por qué tenías que ser tú -dijo cerrando cajita -PORQUE TU SIRIUS -La aventó al suelo, las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer en su rostro.

No había forma de que lo supiera, pero en ese momento, varios kilómetros al norte alguien susurraba “lo siento tanto chicos” mientras comenzaba su condena. Esa noche Remus pasó lamentándose por algo que no había pasado, tratando de odiar al amor de su vida y temiendo que ahora estaba completamente solo. Los rayos de la luna entraban débilmente por la ventana de la habitación, volteó a verla esperando con todas sus fuerzas, que en la próxima luna llena Lunático se encargara de matarse a sí mismo.


	13. El primer día del profesor Lupin

Estaba nervioso, ansioso y preocupado. Claro, agradecía mucho la oportunidad tener un buen trabajo y que mejor lugar que su antigua escuela. No había lugar donde se haya sentido más feliz y seguro que Hogwarts. Aun así, estaba algo preocupado, esperaba que ninguno de los chicos fuera enterarse de lo que era. No quería sentirse como un peligro para la escuela, aunque sus mejores amigos se habían encargado de dejarle en claro que no lo era en sus años como estudiantes. Además, ahora existía la poción matalobos lo cual era un tremendo alivio porque sabía que cuando se convirtiera en Lunático sería bastante dócil.

Llegó a la estación 9 ¾ casi 45 minutos antes de la salida del tren, no quería llamar mucho la atención. Se fue directo hasta el ultimo compartimento del tren, el cual había sido el lugar oficial de los merodeadores durante los 7 años que fueron a Hogwarts. Había algo agridulce en el aire, una parte revivía los mejores años de su vida mientras que otra le recordaba que todos sus amigos ahora estaban muertos gracias al traidor de Sirius.

Se sentó en su lugar habitual dejando salir un suspiro, no quería pensar demasiado. Además, la noche anterior había sido de luna llena así que tenía varias horas de sueño que recuperar. Decidió recostarse y dormir, cerrando los ojos con la cabeza apoyada contra la ventana. Lástima, quizás si no hubiera cerrado los ojos tan rápido hubiera notado la silueta negra de un perro que lo observaba desde el otro lado de la estación.

Estaban sucediendo demasiadas cosas como para procesarlas bien. Sintió mucho frio y abrió los ojos de golpe, pero todo estaba oscuro. Escucho que había alumnos con él así que encendió un puñado de llamas en su mano, encontrándose a James frente a él, o eso creyó. Se dio cuenta de los ojos verdes y la cicatriz, dios, tenía tanto sin ver a Harry. Sabía que iba a ser su profesor en Hogwarts, Dumbledore le había dicho que había crecido para ser un buen muchacho y que ya estaba en su tercer año. Aunque había preparado para ese momento, su corazón dio un salto al ver a su sobrio quien obviamente no lo reconoció.

Luego de la ruda interrupción de los demetores, el tren siguió su ruta sin mayor complicación. Harry seguía algo alterado y Remus no podía evitar sentir una mezcla entre alegría y culpa al verlo. Estaba feliz de por fin estar en su vida. Sabía que había crecido con muggles pero él nunca intentó buscarlo o visitarlo, su padrino era Sirius así que Remus no tendría ni siquiera una buena excusa para acercase a él. ¿Debió hacerlo verdad? En su mente pasaban claros los recuerdos del pequeño Harry. Todas las veces que él y Sirius cuidaron de él, de la alegría que le dio cuando Harry aprendió a decir ‘Emus’ mucho antes de decir ‘Sius’ burlándose de que él era su favorito, de la vez cuando los cinco se volvieron locos persiguiendo a Harry porque Sirius tuvo la brillante idea de regalarle una escoba de juguete.

Volver a estar dentro de Hogwarts fue todo un reto, en su corazón llevaba siempre a James, Lily y Peter y volver a estar en aquellos pasillos hacía que los extrañara más que nunca. Sabía que Sirius había huido de Azkaban hace algunas semanas, pero si no lo había buscado antes, mucho menos lo haría en Hogwarts, así que trató de no pensar en él. Suficiente cargo de conciencia tenía sabiendo que, a pesar de todo lo que hizo, nunca llegó a poder odiarlo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz que no sabía que podía extrañar tanto -Bienvenido de vuelta profesor Lupin -le dijo McGonagall al verlo.

-¡Profesora McGonagall! - Se sintió tan feliz de verla, casi se lanza a abrazarla

-Creo que ahora, solo Minerva está bien -respondió notando la expresión en el rostro de Remus, por lo que ella lo abrazó -Es bueno volver a verte Remus

La primera noche la había logrado pasar sorprendentemente tranquilo. Al día siguiente intentó dejar de lado sus nervios para dar una buena primera impresión. Sin darse cuenta se le había hecho tarde para su primera clase, la cual era justo con el grupo de 3er año en el que estaba Harry. Fue hasta el salón sin mayor apuro y se encontró a los chicos en sus lugares con sus libros abiertos. Bien, hora de empezar “Buenas tardes ¿Podrían meter los libros en la mochila por favor? La lección de hoy será práctica. Sólo necesitaréis las varitas mágicas” dijo y sabía que había empezado bien al ver los rostros sorprendidos y emocionados de algunos estudiantes.

Para el final de la tarde se sentía bastante orgulloso de sí mismo. Tanto los chicos de tercer año como los de quinto parecieron bastante satisfechos con su primera clase. Aun le quedaban varios grupos por conocer, pero por el momento todo había salido mejor de lo que había planeado. Regresó a la sala de profesores donde se encontró a McGonagall sentada con unas tazas de té ya listas.

-Justo a tiempo Remus, ven siéntate. Cuéntame qué tal tu primer día como profesor

-¿Sin galletas? -dijo justo antes de que una charola con galletas apareciera sobre la mesa. Ambos rieron ante los recuerdos de las muchas veces que hicieron eso cuando Minerva intentaba convencer a Remus de controlar mejor a sus amigos.

-Debo admitir que me ha hecho mucha falta esto -dijo sentándose frente a la profesora -Y creo que lo he hecho bien, los chicos han salido bastante motivados del salón

-Y supongo que ver al profesor Snape vestido de anciana no tendrá algo que ver -dijo dando un sorbo a su té

-¡Tan rápido se ha esparcido la noticia!

-Bueno, él no es exactamente el profesor más querido por los estudiantes así que sí ha dado de que hablar en los pasillos -respondió riendo -lo bueno es que te has ganado bastante popularidad con los estudiantes, presiento que serás el profesor favorito de varios chicos

-Oh vamos Minnie, nadie puede ganarte

-Típica adulación de merodeador -dijo riendo McGonagall -debo admitir que a pesar de todo lo que hacían, siempre fueron mis alumnos favoritos

Ambos sonrieron de una forma un poco melancólica, no hacía falta que dijeran nada, estaban pensando en lo mismo.

-Estoy feliz de que estés bien Remus

-Gracias Minnie. No voy a mentirte, los primeros años fueron bastante duros. Creo que lo peor fue el sentimiento de no haber hecho nada. Nunca sospeché de Sirius aun cuando sabía que actuaba extraño y si quizás hubiera prestado más atención…

-Nada de eso fue tu culpa Remus. Creo que nadie lo veía venir, a mi misma me costó mucho creerlo.

-De todas formas -dijo dejando salir un suspiro -me alegra estar aquí, me hace sentir cerca de ellos. Especialmente por Harry, es la viva imagen de James

-Oh y espérate a verlo, heredó el talento de su padre para los problemas -Remus rio ante el comentario -Cuando llegó el primer año parecía tan tierno e inocente, pensé que tendría el carácter de Lily por haberse criado con su tía pero… luego de un par de meses me di cuenta que es idéntico a James. Para el segundo año llegó a la escuela en un auto volador junto a otro compañero, fue un escándalo. -dijo sonriendo antes de tomar una galleta

-Bueno, si en serio es como James debemos prepararnos para lo peor -bromeó Lupin

-Oh no, voy a dejarte que lidies con eso tu solo -sonrió macabramente -y con los gemelos Weasley también

-¿Los pelirrojos de quinto año? -McGonagall asintió -Creo que me lo merezco

-Tienes años de experiencia, estarás bien -respondió la profesora con un guiño.

Dejó salir una pequeña risa. “Gracias merodeadores” pensó mientras se acababa su té.


	14. Primera noche juntos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primera noche juntos luego de 12 años  
> Fluff

En su última mañana en Hogwarts se sintió mucho más melancólico de lo habitual, el enterarse que todo este tiempo Sirius había sido inocente había cambiado prácticamente todo para Remus. Para su mala suerte, para cuando regresó la mañana siguiente Sirius ya no estaba. Su único consuelo era que al menos no se lo habían llevado de vuelta a Azkaban.

Estaba despidiéndose de Harry cuando Dumbledore apareció en la puerta de su oficina.

—Tu coche está en la puerta, Remus —anunció.

—Gracias, director.

Caminaron juntos hasta la salida del castillo

-Tal vez sea tonto preguntarlo pero, ¿Él no dejo una nota, algún mensaje antes de irse?

-Me temo que no, el tiempo que tuvo para escapar fue muy corto. Aunque, si preguntó su dirección cuando hablé con él -dijo Dumbledore sonriendo -Tengan mucho cuidado

-Claro, gracias director

-Adiós entonces, Remus —dijo estrechando su mano.

El corazón de Remus iba a mil por hora. _“¿Sirius estará esperándome? No debería, debería esconderse. ¡Quizás una lechuza! O tal vez… ¿Estará dentro del apartamento? No, no podría, Harry dijo que Sirius había escapado en Buckbeak y no hay forma de que meta un hipogrifo en el apartamento… a no ser…_ ” todo tipo de pensamientos y teorías invadían su cabeza.

Cuando por fin llegó, entró con tal rapidez que no se dio cuenta de la nota que habían deslizado bajo la puerta principal. Buscó en cada habitación del apartamento, pero fue en vano, estaba solo. Regresó por su equipaje y fue ahí cuando al fin la vio.

_Colina al oeste detrás del parque. Media noche_

_-Hocicos_

Paso el resto del día deseando que llegara la noche. Preparó comida y una maleta con algunas cosas para llevarle a Sirius. Salió del apartamento una hora antes, asegurándose de no llamar la atención. Una vez estuvo entre los árboles de la colina se sintió más seguro, sabía que casi nadie se acercaba ahí. En el vecindario se rumoreaba que había fantasmas (o monstruos, según a quién le preguntes) aunque claro, él sabía la verdad, era simplemente Lunático en las lunas llenas. 

Llegó a un pequeño claro y se sentó a esperar. No pasó mucho antes de que escuchara algunos ruidos detrás de él.

-Sé que se supone que debo estar huyendo -dijo la voz más hermosa que Remus conocía -Pero no podía irme sin despedirme

-Sirius -se acercó a abrazarlo con fuerza -me alegra tanto que estés vivo 

-Te extrañe tanto Re -dijo sin separarse de él. Remus tenía un nudo en la garganta. Él había pasado una pesadilla tratando de odiar a Black y llevar una vida sin él, pero Sirius literalmente había estado en el lugar más parecido al infierno que conocían.

-Y yo a ti Sirius

El abrazo fue largo, el día anterior no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar propiamente gracias a snivellus, la persecución de Pettigrew y bueno, la luna llena. Luego de varios minutos por fin se separaron, ambos tenían los ojos llorosos pero decidieron ignorar ese detalle.

Sirius no quitaba su mirada de los ojos de Remus. Quería preguntarle algo, se moría por saberlo, pero no se creía capaz de soportar que la respuesta no fuera lo que quería. Así que decidió dejar su duda para el final.

-Te traje sándwiches. Supuse que tendrías hambre -dijo Remus tratando de sacar a Black de su trance.

-Sí en realidad sí, gracias -Sirius comenzó a comer y el olor atrajo a Buckbeak, quien por fin salió de la oscuridad del bosque y se acercó a ellos

-Lo siento Buckbeack no traje nada para ti -admitió Remus

-¿Qué?

-Oh, así se llama el hipogrifo. Era de Hagrid ¿No sabías?

-Bueno anoche no tuvimos mucho tiempo para charlar mientras escapaba. Supongo que Harry te contó lo que pasó

-Un poco…

-Profesor R.J. Lupin -dijo sonriendo -Apuesto a que fuiste un excelente profesor. -se sentó en un tronco caído que estaba junto a ellos -No debiste renunciar

-¿Cómo sabes que renuncie? -se sentó en una piedra frente a Sirius

-No estarías aquí si no.

-Tal vez me despidieron

-Dumbledore no te despediría Lunático -le dijo con una mirada bastante segura. –¿Y qué tal estuvo? Ser profesor

-Siento que fue una forma en la que el universo me hizo pagar un poco por todo lo que hicieron los merodeadores -con eso Sirius soltó una carcajada. La primera desde hace 12 años. -A pesar de eso, me gustó más de lo que esperaba. Tengo todo tipo de anécdotas. Sabes, un chico le tenía miedo a snivellus así que en la clase con boggarts logramos ver a snivellus vestido de drag, como lamento que nadie tuviera una cámara a la mano ese día.

Le habló sobre Fred y George siendo los dignos sucesores de los merodeadores, de todas las tardes que tomó té junto a McGonagall, de que Harry había heredado el humor y sarcasmo de Lily y de cómo tuvo que mantener la compostura cuando lo encontró con el mapa del merodeador. Sirius no paraba de reír. Era increíble cómo podían hablar tan tranquilos, como si no hubieran pasado 12 años.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta habían pasado más de tres horas. Sirius sabía que tenía un largo camino que recorrer y que debía irse antes de que la luz del sol apareciera. Así que decidió armarse de valor.

-Remus… hay algo que he querido preguntarte ummm… veo que no llevas anillo, pero bueno puede que tengas novio o algo parecido. Y bueno sé que no es asunto mío si estás saliendo con alguien pero… ¿Lo estás?

-Dicen que los dementores te cambian demasiado, lo menos que quiero hacer es agobiarte o incomodarte. Quiero decir han pasado años. -dejó salir un suspiro -La verdad es que… creo nunca deje de amarte Sirius. Trate de odiarte, en serio trate de hacerlo. Ahora me alegra no haberlo logrado, supongo que dentro de mí algo sabía no era cierto lo que decían de ti. Y bueno no estoy saliendo con nadie. Pensaba que no había tenido nada serio en años pero, pensándolo bien nunca terminamos así que… cuando estés listo, bueno, estaré esperándote aquí.

Sirius dio vario pasos hacia adelante, lanzándose hacia Remus. Tomó su rostro en sus manos y lentamente se inclinó hacia él hasta rozar lentamente sus labios. Se besaron y ambos sintieron como la vida volvía a ellos. En ese momento eran otra vez unos despreocupados chicos de 17 años. En ese momento no estaban en medio de un bosque, Sirius no estaba huyendo, ni acababan de pasar 12 años separados, en ese momento el resto del mundo no existía, solo ellos dos. Y en ese momento ellos dos eran completamente felices.

Se separaron del beso y juntaron sus frentes, sonriendo y negándose a regresar a la realidad aún. -Así que… ¿crees que puedas guardar un hipogrifo en tu apartamento? -dijo Sirius riendo

-Sirius, Dumbledore dijo que tenías que salir del país -dijo tomando sus manos

-Ahora que se esto no voy a alejarme de ti Remus, no vas a convencerme

-Nunca dije que tenías que ir solo

-Espera ¿qué?

Remus señaló con la cabeza la maleta -traje algo de comida y ropa, para los dos. Sé que no pueden quedarse, así que me voy con ustedes

Sirius sonrió y le dio otro beso a Remus -Esta bien, vámonos

-¿Tienes alguna idea de a dónde ir? -preguntó Remus mientras se subían en Buckbeak

-Creo que, sería lindo ir algún lugar tropical.


	15. Último Beso

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que Sirius y Remus se habían mudado al número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Dejando de lado la suciedad, el desorden y el constante recordatorio de su infeliz niñez, no estaba tan mal. Al menos siempre tenía a Remus con él... bueno, casi siempre.

-Estoy harto de estar encerrado -exclamó Sirius tirándose a la cama, Remus se sentó a su lado

-Fue tu idea regresar al país -respondió tranquilamente

-Harry estaba en problemas, teníamos que hacerlo. No íbamos a quedarnos en la playa mientras él arriesgaba su vida en el torneo de los tres magos… pero ahora con todo esto ugh que se joda el cabeza de serpiente. Deberíamos huir los tres, allá jamás encontrarían a Harry, y nosotros podemos enseñarle todo lo que necesita, que se joda Hogwarts -dijo haciendo reír a Remus

-Sé que nada de esto es justo, pero tenemos que ser pacientes

-Al menos considera mi plan, no es tan malo -dijo sacándole otra sonrisa a Lupin

-En alguno de estos movimientos sé que Peter se va a descuidar y lo vamos a capturar. Estoy seguro -respondió tomando su mano -y luego vas a ser completamente libre, no vamos a poner un pie en la casa en meses lo prometo

Sirius por fin sonrió -espero que mantengas tu promesa porque me la voy a tomar muy en serio

-Claro. Y sabes que es lo primero que vamos a hacer cuando seas libre

-¿Qué?

-Vamos a ir a aquel lago al que fuimos en el 79, el de la cabaña de madera, y vamos a casarnos allí

-¿Me estas proponiendo matrimonio?

-Oficialmente no, mereces una mejor propuesta que esta

-Oh ya veo, quieres hacer algo elaborado ¿es por eso que mantienes los anillos escondidos en tu maleta? -dijo Black tranquilo, causándole un cortocircuito al cerebro de Remus

-¿Qué? espera ¿Cómo sabes? ¿Desde cuándo?

Sirius reía ante la reacción de Remus -Bueno cuando volviste a trabajar me quedé varios días solo aquí y bueno, no hay mucho que hacer cuando estas encerrado.

-¡Eso fue hace casi un año!

-Lo sé, empezaba a pensar que nunca me lo pedirías. En serio lo has estado guardando desde hace tiempo

-No tienes idea… -dijo recordando el día que los había comprado, 15 años atrás.

-Sabes, no importa como lo hagas, la respuesta siempre será sí -dijo antes de darle un beso. Remus tomó su rostro en sus manos y se acostó junto a él en la cama. Desafortunadamente su celebración fue interrumpida por varios golpes a su puerta. Remus abrió y se encontró con Kingsley bastante preocupado.

-Ustedes dos tienen que bajar, ahora -dijo sin dar más explicaciones. Una vez llegaron al comedor se encontraron a Snape hablando con Tonks y Moody.

-¿Estás seguro de que no está en Hogwarts? -preguntaba Tonks

-Es Potter, es lo suficientemente terco e impulsivo para hacerlo. Ya habrá conseguido alguna forma de huir.

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunto Sirius entre molesto y preocupado

-Potter ha tenido una visión de ti siendo torturado por el señor tenebroso, justo en el ministerio de magia donde se guarda la profesa. Ha sido lo suficientemente tonto para ir a buscarte él mismo -contestó Snape molesto

-¡Es una trampa! -exclamó Remus

-¡Tenemos que ir por él! -añadió Sirius

-No, Tonks, Kingsley, Remus y yo iremos por él -respondió Moody -Snape tiene que volver a Hogwarts antes de que se den cuenta de que no está, y tú debes quedarte aquí. -dijo dirigiéndose a Sirius -Alguien debe quedarse en el cuartel para alertar a Dumbledore de lo que suceda, ahora vámonos.

-Quedarme aquí sentado es estúpido voy con ustedes

-No Black

-Harry está en peligro, no espero que crean que voy a quedarme aquí sin hacer nada

-Sirius tranquilo nos aseguraremos de que nada le pase -le dijo Tonks en un intento por tranquilizarlo

-No es hacer nada, tienes que avisarle a Dumbledore. Ahora dejemos de perder el tiempo y vámonos -añadió Kingsley

El resto comenzó a dirigirse a la salida, pero Sirius tomó a Remus del brazo, dándole una mirada decidida.

-Remus por favor sabes que tengo que ir

-¡No puedes ir!

-Claro que puedo

-Vamos al ministerio de magia si alguien llegara a verte…

\- ¿En serio importa eso ahora?

-NO QUIERO PERDERTE OTRA VEZ SIRIUS -dijo tomándolo de los hombros. El tono de Black cambió completamente al caer en cuenta. Puso sus manos en el rostro de Remus y rápidamente le dio un beso.

-No lo harás -dijo ya más tranquilo. Remus se resignó dejando salir un suspiro.

-Te daré 5 minutos de ventaja -dijo antes de salir de la casa -y ordénale a Kreacher que informe a Dumbledore -añadió antes de desaparecer.

La pelea en el ministerio de magia estuvo bastante reñida, cada miembro de la orden luchaba contra al menos dos mortífagos. Lucius estaba a punto de lanzarle un hechizo a Remus cuando Sirius lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación.

-Fue bueno que viniera -le dijo riendo a Remus mientras comenzaba a luchar contra Bellatrix

-No alardees demasiado -respondió Remus antes de salir corriendo a defender a Harry y Neville del ataque de Malfoy. -¡Harry, vuelve con los otros y VETE! -les gritó. Se quedó luchando contra el desgraciado. Un par de segundos después vio llegar a Dumbledore. Sirius estaba demasiado ocupado luchando como para haberse dado cuenta.

-¡Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor! -escuchó gritar a Sirius. Para cuando se giró a verlo este ya tenía un destello rojo en medio del pecho. Parecía caer en cámara, sus ojos estaban abiertos y completamente sorprendidos. Un frio horrible recorrió todo el cuerpo de Remus, ni siquiera los dementores lo habían hecho sentirse así. Sentía una presión horrible en el pecho, por un momento juraba que alguien le había lanzado una maldición cruciatus.

Se sentía petrificado, pero aun así, ver a Harry correr hacia el velo lo obligó a moverse. Tenía que proteger a Harry, no podía dejar que fuera tras Sirius. Tuvo que haber sido mero instinto, no había otra explicación. Lo tomó fuertemente del pecho pero Harry luchaba por librarse de él

-No puedes hacer nada, Harry…

-No se ha ido! -gritaba -¡EL NO ESTÁ MUERTO! ¡SIRIUS!

La falsa esperanza de Harry hacía que todo le doliera el doble. Quería creer con todo su corazón que Harry tenía razón, que Sirius simplemente estaba atrapado y que podían traerlo de regreso.

-Él no puede regresar Harry -cada palabra se sentía como veneno. Como pudo alejó a Harry de ahí. Ahora no forcejeaba tanto, parecía finalmente entender que Sirius no podía regresar ya.

En un momento Harry se había escapado de su agarre, corriendo tras Bellatrix. Se quedó ayudando al resto de los chicos mientras se escuchaba que afuera había alguna una pelea. De todas formas, apenas estaba consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Moody regresó con él y Tonks al cuartel general mientras Kingley se encargaba de regresar a los chicos a Hogwarts.

Aún seguía bastante pálido, en cuanto llegaron se dejó caer en una de las sillas del comedor. Tenía la mirada perdida y estaba tan quieto que parecía que no respiraba. Mientras, Moody hablaba con Tonks del otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Remus está bien? ¿Qué pasó cuando me noquearon?

-Lo siento mucho. Bellatrix mató a Sirius -en ese momento Tonks volteo a ver a Remus horrorizada. Camino lentamente hacia él y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

Hasta ese momento Remus pareció reaccionar, sus ojos se volvieron hacia ella, comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. La envolvió fuertemente con sus brazos mientras sollozaba. Moody decidió dejarlos solos e ir en busca de Kreacher antes de que huyera con Narcissa.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó así con Tonks, probablemente horas. Cuando ella se fue Remus se encerró en uno de los cuartos, no quería saber nada de nadie. Esta vez sabía que no necesitaría de Lunático para acabar con su vida. No le interesaba ya seguir con una vida en la que casi tuvo a Sirius de regreso y casi tuvo una familia. “Casi” no era suficiente, jamás iba a serlo.

La habitación tenía llave, pero escuchó un leve ‘crack’ y al voltearse vio que Kreacher se había aparecido a su lado.

-El amo Sirius le dio a Kreacher esta caja, dijo que solo la abriera en caso de que él muriera -dijo entregándole la caja a Remus y desapareciendo de nuevo. Lupin la abrió, contenía solo un collar extraño y par de sobres. Entre ellos uno tenía su nombre

_Querido Remus_

_Si estas leyendo esto es que algo me ha pasado. Quizás no estuvimos mucho tiempo juntos, pero quiero que sepas que para mí fue mucho más de lo que pude pedir. Aunque tal vez no me creas, si pudiera escoger y volver a vivir esta misma vida lo haría, incluyendo Azkaban. Felizmente pasaría cien años ahí si eso significa que tendré otra vida contigo._

_Espero que no sea mucha molestia, pero necesito pedirte un par de favores:_

_Por favor cuida a Harry, ya ha perdido demasiado y merece tener gente buena en su vida. Todos los bienes y ahorros que estaban a mi nombre han quedado a nombre de ustedes dos, pero sé que Harry no necesita dinero, necesita a su familia, a nosotros._

_Y lo segundo que voy a pedirte: por favor Remus, vive. Siento ya no estar contigo, pero por favor no hagas nada estúpido, ni tu ni Lunático. Yo te estaré esperando, lo prometo, pero quiero que vivas tu vida, no vengas antes de tiempo. Te amo, siempre te he amado y siempre lo haré. Por eso quiero que tengas una buena vida, yo te cuidaré desde aquí. Recuerda que quienes nos aman jamás nos dejan._

_Nos veremos de nuevo, amor de mi vida. Lo prometo._

_PD: sé de la caja que guardas en tu maletín y la respuesta siempre será sí._

Cumplir con lo que Sirius le pedía fue lo más difícil que hizo en su vida. Pero lo hizo por él. Leyó la carta más de 100 veces. Cada vez que lo extrañaba, cada vez que pensaba en darse por vencido, cada vez que se sentía solo, leía la carta.

Eventualmente decidió escribirle de vuelta, por alguna razón lo tranquilizaba sentir que podría darle esas cartas a Sirius algún día.

_Querido Sirius_

_Sé que Harry te utilizaba como excusa para que sus tíos lo trataran bien, sé que yo no soy tan intimidante pero tal vez si llevo a algunos de la orden a la estación el tarado del tío de Harry se piense dos veces las cosas antes de tratar mal a Harry. Espero que todo salga bien, sé que te hubiera encantado acompañarnos…_

_Querido Sirius_

_Hoy Harry cumplió 16 años, los Weasley le organizaron una gran fiesta, hubiera querido ir más presentable pero estos meses sin ti han sido bastante difíciles para mí. Todos notaron que Tonks y yo nos vemos mucho peor que antes. Por cierto, ella es genial, nos hemos vuelto muy buena compañía el uno para el otro. Ella cree que moriste por su culpa, dijo que si hubiera hecho algo contra Bellatrix nada de esto hubiera pasado, pero yo no la culpo en absoluto. Por un tiempo me culpe a mí por dejarte ir con nosotros, pero pensándolo bien, hubieras ido dijera lo que te dijera, extraño tu terquedad…_

_Querido Sirius_

_He empezado a trabajar con los hombres lobo otra vez. Sé que te hubieras opuesto a ello pero, es de las pocas formas en las que puedo ser útil en esta guerra. Espero no estés molesto. Por cierto, sé que tú y Harry se escribían muy seguido, y lamento que yo no pueda hablarle tanto como tú, espero que él no se moleste…_

_Querido Sirius_

_Toda la orden cree que hay algo entre Tonks y yo. No importa cuánto insistamos, no nos creen cuando decimos que no. No puedo negarte que ella es lo mejor que me pudo pasar desde que te fuiste, creo que se ha vuelto mi mejor amiga, ella es genial. Definitivamente ustedes hubieran sido el duo del caos de su familia…_

_Querido Sirius_

_Esto te hubiera encantado, creo que es primera vez que te escribo una carta riendo. Cómo es que nunca lo averiguamos estando en la escuela, oh esto te va a encantar. Snivellus tenía un apodo propio y creo que de haberlo sabido hubiéramos reído mínimo dos horas. Oh Sirius, como desearía que estuvieras aquí para reírte conmigo, Snivellus se bautizó a sí mismo el príncipe mestizo jajaja…_

_Querido Sirius,_

_Hoy se casa el hijo mayor de los Weasly, aun no sé si soy capaz de ir a una boda, después de todo, pensaba que la próxima boda en la que estaría sería la nuestra. Lamento no haber hecho nada a tiempo, tuve tantas oportunidades y no las aproveché…_

Guardaba todas las cartas en la caja que le había dado Kreacher. Todas excepto la de Sirius, esa la llevó siempre en su bolsillo. La llevaba consigo en la batalla de Hogwarts. Cuando fue rodeado por mortífagos y supo que no había nada más que pudiera hacer, poner la mano sobre el bolsillo con aquella carta fue su última acción en vida.

Fue extraño porque luego de eso no sintió dolor alguno. Abrió los ojos y estaba en Hogwarts, pero no el Hogwarts que estaba siendo atacado por Voldemort y sus seguidores, sino un Hogwarts tranquilo, lleno de estudiantes que caminaban por los pasillos en un atardecer como cualquier otro.

-Hola Amor -dijo una dulce voz detrás de él. Se giró y encontró a Sirius, joven, feliz y con los brazos extendidos. Se lanzó hacia él abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Pensé que no volvería a verte - dijo con algunas lágrimas en sus mejillas

-Yo nunca rompo una promesa -respondió antes de darle un beso

-Te extrañé tanto

-Nosotros también te extrañamos Re

-¿Nosotros?

A su lado habían aparecido James y Lily cogidos de la mano. Ellos también lucían exactamente igual a cuando eran jóvenes. En ese momento entendió todo. Los 4 se fundieron en un gran abrazo mientras Remus lloraba de felicidad. Sabía que por fin, todo estaba bien.


End file.
